


72 Hours

by faux_affliction



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Newt Lives, Safe Haven, Smut, newtmas - Freeform, post-WICKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faux_affliction/pseuds/faux_affliction
Summary: When Newts feelings for Thomas were discovered, Minho roped Newt into a plan to get Thomas by his side in only three days.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Ryden fic called "And That Smile You Give, To Me" by animal faces on live journal. All credit of the idea goes to the author, no content was taken from that work other than the idea. :)

Before

When Newt was infected with the Flare, he wrote two letters. One to Thomas, which Thomas never needed to read, and one to Minho. Newt had stolen Thomas’s away, not wanting to admit what he didn’t have to now that he was safe. Minho, on the other hand, discovered his a few months after they had finally taken down WICKED.

Newt was sitting on his bed, nervously wringing his hands as Minho paced back and forth, gripping the letter with a smirk on his face.

“So you’re in love with him.”

Newt choked on the air he was breathing, coughing for a moment before regaining his composure.

“That’s not what it says.”

Minho scoffed, “But it implies it.”

“I didn’t- no, I’m not- I’m not in love with him. That would be buggin’ stupid”

Minho raised his eyebrows and watched as Newts pale cheeks welcomed a brilliant shade of pink. He didn’t say anything, he stood there silently, watching as Newts face ever so slowly got more and more red.

He took a small step closer, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t know Minho. It’s driving me bloody mad!”

Minho took a seat next to Newt, crumpling up the letter and carelessly tossing it onto the floor.

“Newt, he likes you back. Don’t be a shuck-face. It’s obvious.”

He blinked in surprise, not knowing how to respond. Minho continued on, saving Newt the trouble.

“For the two minutes he thought you were dead, he cried like a baby. The second you came to, he held on to you and didn’t let go until he _had_ to. I bet he‘d be in your bed the moment he got a chance.”

Newt blushed, “Minho I’ve spent my whole life worrying about survival, I don’t know the first buggin’ thing about love.”

Minho shifted closer. “I bet I can get him to admit he’s in love with you in 3 days. 72 hours and that shank will be kissing the ground you walk on.”

“What? Minho no, that’s not going to work.”

“Trust me Newt, it will.”

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“It will, if it doesn’t, I’ll clean your shuck laundry for a month.”

Newt sighed, taking a moment to consider. “Fine, It’s a bloody deal.”

Newt stuck out his hand, and Minho took it, shaking it to seal the deal.

This was going to be a long 3 days.

 

**6:55pm, Thursday.**

 

Minho pulled his hand back, looking at his watch. “Alright, for your first task, go sit at the bonfire, beside Thomas. Your end goal is to have your head on his shoulder...and get a hand on his thigh.“

Newt raised an eyebrow. “You want me to... _grope_ him?”

“Dude, no, haven’t you heard of non-sexual, flirtatious touching?”

Newt shrugged, “Like I said, I’ve spent my whole life trying to survive.”

He hummed, understanding. “Good point.”

Minho stood up and offered a hand to Newt, who took it and pulled himself up as well. The two of them exited the hut and made their way down the beach, toward the bonfire.  
Newt spotted Thomas almost immediately, he was sitting beside Brenda with a smile on his face. It made Newts insides warm. He made his way over, leaving Minho behind him as he dodged through all the people sitting on the sand.

Thomas looked up once Newt arrived, his brown eyes bright.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Newt took the open spot next to Thomas, making sure to sit close enough that their sides touched.

“I’m alright Tommy, how’re you?”

“Better.” Thomas smiled.

“You buggin’ better be.”

Thomas didn’t reply, continuing to look at Newt for a long moment. Newt leaned forward to greet Brenda, feeling a little bit nervous. He turned away, scanning the group of smiling faces around the bonfire, his eyes stopped on the big rock near the water.

“Tommy, can I ask you something?”

Thomas nodded, waiting for Newt to continue.

“Do you miss her?”

The smile fell from Thomas’s face, and his eyes grew sad. He looked away.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Even after everything she did to you?”

Thomas shrugged, “Yeah. Even if she was confusing and hurtful, Teresa was my best friend before the maze, and you know we had a special connection.”

“Of course I do, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Thomas turned back to Newt, “Don’t apologize. We’re okay now. That’s all that matters, right?”

“Of course, Tommy.” Newt responded in a soft voice. He looked down at his hand, remembering where it was suppose to go. His cheeks felt warm just thinking about it, and he looked up to see Minho staring at him, eyes going back and forth between him and Thomas.

Newt felt like he had to gather every bit of strength to lift his hand. He had battled Grievers, fired guns at hundreds of guards, watched his friends die all around him, yet, he felt terrified to touch the boy to his right.

Minho raised his eyebrows in anticipation, staring Newt down from across the fire.

Newt lifted his right hand, it was shaking ever so slightly, and placed it above Thomas’s knee, not too far up.

Thomas looked up in surprise, the feeling foreign to him. He placed his left hand on top of Newts almost subconsciously, only registering what he was doing after he’d already done it.

Newt smiled to himself, glad he hadn’t been rejected, yet.

“I still get nightmares.” Thomas said quietly, almost a whisper. Finding his courage to open up to Newt in the hand on his thigh.

Newt turned to look at him, sympathizing internally.

“Me too, I dream about the glade a lot, about the grievers and being trapped inside the maze.”

Thomas kept looking forward, he gently squeezed Newts hand.

“I keep dreaming that I lose you, Newt, I can’t lose another person so close to me. It’s already been too many.”

“Tommy, look at me.”

Thomas obliged, making eye contact with Newt.

“You’re not going to lose me, you bloody shank. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’ve gotten this far, I’m not going down easy.”

Thomas nodded dumbly, appreciating Newts stubbornness, he needed it. Thomas couldn’t fight the images that came to him in his sleep, the gun Newt had held to his own head, the trigger being pulled. Thomas never got there in time, Brenda never arrived with the serum in time, he lost Newt almost nightly in his mind, and it felt like the dreams were eating him alive.

“I’m glad this is all over,” Thomas said, turning to look at all his friends around the fire. “I’m glad we made it.”

Newt summoned all his courage, and took the moment to rest his head on Thomas’s shoulder. He felt Thomas still for a moment, expecting to be nudged away, but instead he was met with Thomas’s cheek resting against the top of Newts head.

Newt sighed in relief; he made eye contact with Minho across the bonfire, who had a smirk on his face. Newt rolled his eyes just a little bit.

Thomas didn’t say anything, he felt happy, there was no discomfort with Newt resting against him. He felt as if his insides had turned to liquid gold, filling him with a contentness he didn’t realize he needed.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, they sat side by side in front of the fire. They talked until the fire died down and the rest of the group split up to go to bed. It had grown completely dark due to the loss of fire, and Thomas had started to fall asleep on Newt.

“Hey,” Newt said gently, “maybe we should get you to bed.”

Thomas hummed in agreement, letting Newt pull him to his feet, his eyelids fighting to stay open. The two boys walked to the hut Thomas stayed in. Once they arrived, Thomas kicked off his shoes and crawled into his bed. Newt pulled the blanket over him and smiled. Thomas looked so innocent curled up under the blanket.

“Goodnight, Tommy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Newt turned to leave, but Thomas’s hand shot out to grab his arm.

“Stay,” he mumbled. “Please.”

Newt was taken aback, this was far too early in Minhos plan.

“Um, Tommy, we don’t really...cuddle?”

Thomas blinked up at him with big eyes, “I just don’t want to have another nightmare.” He whispered.

All it took was that look from Thomas and Newt felt as if his heart was crumbling, he leaned down to pull his shoes off and crawled into the bed next to Thomas. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newts middle, using the drowsiness and the nightmares as his excuse.

The two of them dozed off rather quickly, and no nightmares were to be had that night.

**7:28am, Friday**

Newt awoke to an empty mattress, he opened his tired eyes to Minho standing over him at the foot of the bed.

Newt let out a small yelp and jumped so wildly he almost fell out of the bed, he stopped himself and sat up abruptly.

“Bloody hell! Why are you watching me sleep?!”

Minho smirked, walking around to the side of the bed. “I didn’t realize you would end up in his bed three hours after I suggested it.”

Newt groaned and laid back down, “I went to leave, he asked me to stay, I said no but he gave me that buggin’ puppy dog look.”

Minho laughed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing towards Newt.  
“Well it’s time to get up sunshine, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

Newt eyed Minho suspiciously, “What do I have to do today?”

Minho’s mouth morphed into a shit-eating grin, which threw Newts stomach in an uncomfortable loop.

“Minho, what is it?”

“They’re simple tasks, really. I’ll be giving you more to do this afternoon. This morning you just have to touch Thomas five times.”

Newt breathed a sigh of relief, he could do touches, touches were easy. Touches didn’t have to come across as anything flirty, but Newt hadn’t been aware that Minho wasn’t finished.

“Two to his lower back, three to his ass. That’s a grab or a smack, whichever you prefer.” Minho shrugged casually, like he hadn’t just told Newt he needed to grope Thomas.

If Newt had had a water bottle he would have picked it up, taken a sip, and spat it all over Minho.

“What the hell?! You want me to smack his bloody ass?!”

Minho’s face welcomed a smug look. He winked at Newt, earning what sounded like a growl from the blonde boy.

“I’m not doing that Minho, no way.”

Rather than replying, Minho smiled innocently. He stood from the bed and headed towards the door. He turned around to look at Newt and said “I’ll meet with you for your next task at 1 o’clock. Don’t worry! Thomas won’t know what hit him.” And he was gone.

Newt lay in Thomas’s bed for twenty minutes wondering how the hell he was suppose to casually smack someone’s ass. His head was starting to pound, he closed his eyes once again. After what felt like ten more minutes he heard footsteps so he cracked one eye open. He was met with Thomas looking down at him.

“Mornin’ Tommy.” Newt mumbled.

“Hey, did you sleep alright?” Thomas asked. Newt opened both his eyes and sat up. He felt awkward.

“Yeah I slept well. Did you?”

Thomas nodded, a small smile played at his lips. Newt thought about how Thomas usually went running with Minho. How was he suppose to play out this little game when he couldn’t run with them? Maybe he could get out of this one without even trying.

As if Thomas read Newts mind he said, “Minho said I’m not allowed to go running today,” he paused to frown. “He said it’s because I’m needed to help you with the garden.”

Newts mouth went dry, “Uh, yeah, sure, we could use an extra set of hands.”

Thomas smiled gratefully. “Have you eaten breakfast yet? Fry made eggs and toast for everyone.”

Newt shook his head. He pushed the blanket off himself and swung his feet over the side of the bed, standing up to face Thomas.

“I haven’t either, I’ll join you if you don’t mind.”

Newt smiled, “Of course I don’t mind you bloody shank. Let’s go eat.”

Newt decided that if he was going to get through the next few days he might as well act like he doesn’t care. There was no use in feeling so nervous. He pushed past it, lifted his hand, and placed it on Thomas’s lower back to guide him, as if he needed held finding the door in his own hut.

Thomas didn’t react, he just walked towards the door, letting Newt guide him. The two of them stepped out into the bright sun. Outside, everyone was milling about, beginning to work on their respective jobs for the day. The sky, which was a beautiful shade of blue, was void of clouds as Thomas and Newt headed towards the main hut where everyone had built various tables to dine at. Thomas waved to a few people as they walked, and Newt kept his hand where it was. Minho’s task flashed in his mind, he might as well get it over with. Newt looked away from Thomas, pretending like he was looking at something, and slid his hand down to the curve of Thomas’s ass. He shut his eyes out of nervousness, and squeezed. Thomas literally jumped, and Newt very quickly yanked his hand back and shoved it into his pocket. He risked sneaking a glance at Thomas, who’s cheeks were such a bright shade of red Newt could have sworn they were about to explode. Thomas didn’t say a word, he just looked at Newt with an unreadable expression. Newt felt his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment and he so badly wished he could rewind and not do that again, but he already did it. They made it to the hut rather quickly after that, Thomas got two plates of eggs and toast for him and Newt and set them on the table. Thomas was only silent for a few minutes, and then started to talk to Newt again like nothing had happened, which Newt would be forever grateful for.

After they finished eating, Newt told Thomas he would meet him at the garden and went to go hunt down Minho. After minimal searching, Newt had dragged Minho away from a conversation with Gally and the two of them were standing inside Newt and Minhos room.

Minho was laughing hysterically.

“So you just grabbed his ass out of nowhere and he went red and it got awkward!? Oh my god Newt, that is so not how you casually grab someone’s ass!”

Newt groaned, “You didn’t give me bloody rules! I’m mortified!”

Minho continued to laugh, eventually calming himself down due to the extremely unimpressed look on Newts face.

“Dude, it’s fine, he wants to fuck you anyway.”

Newt’s brain scattered at that, all he could respond with was an abrupt shout of “Minho!”

Minho struggled to keep his laughter in, but he managed not to crack a smile.  
“What, so you don’t want Thomas to bend you over a table and fuck you?”

For the second time that day, if Newt had taken a sip of water, he would have spat it everywhere.

“ _Minho!_ ” Newt shouted again, louder this time, and much more angrily.

“Newt, chill out, you just need to admit to yourself what you want. It’ll make everything easier.”

Newt wasn’t having it, and to Minho’s dismay, started to yell. “Minho this is such bloody bullshit! I don’t know why I even let you read that stupid letter, I was suppose to be dead! You’re making me embarrass myself for no reason and for what? To admit that yeah, I would in fact probably bloody enjoy having Tommy bend me over a table and fuck me? What good is that gonna do for anyone!?”

Minho stood, dumbfounded. Newt had failed to notice Thomas walking in behind him over the sound of his own voice. Minho stayed silent, his eyes wide and staring at Thomas. Thomas had gone from a warm shade of peach to an obnoxious shade of red.

Newt was waiting for a response, he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“What are you buggin’ staring at?”

Minho didn’t respond, he involuntary started to laugh again, Thomas’s shocked face being the trigger.

Newt noticed Minho’s eyes looking past him, and he whipped around, face to face with Thomas.

Newts entire brain shut down. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Thomas cleared his throat. “I, uh, was told to, uh, come get you. They need your help with the garden.” Newt averted his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with Thomas.

Minho chimed in from behind Newt, “Can you give us a moment? He’ll be right there.”

Thomas nodded and hurried out of the hut, his mind overwhelmed with Newts words. He felt as if his face was on fire, and he fought to keep his thoughts in order. Newt had really said he wanted him to bend him over a table and...Thomas shook his head as if that would send the thought flying out of his mind. He decided he would think about this later, he had a job to do, this could wait.

Back in the hut Newt was laying face down on the floor in hysterics.

“That’s it, I’m going to bloody drown myself in the ocean. Minho I wish I was dead! It would be better than this! Oh my god, how can I ever face him again? Minho this is all your buggin’ fault! I’m seriously going to kill you!”

Minho was still fighting off laughter, but he was doing a good job of pretending to take this seriously. “Newt it’s not even 9am, you have to go out there and finish your task. At least go and help him in the garden, grope him a bit, and then I’ll give you a bit of a break.”

Newt groaned, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling with dead eyes. “I’m going to murder you in your sleep you shank.”

Minho chuckled, sticking out a hand which Newt grabbed and pulled himself up with. He dusted himself off, took a deep breath, and set off to find Thomas.

He found Thomas where he had promised earlier, he went to the small shed of tools the gladers had made, and put on a pair of gloves. He grabbed a shovel and a watering can and set to work beside Thomas.

He told himself inside his head that Thomas may have forgotten, and that he would never mention it again.

Thomas wiped the beggings of sweat off his forehead and turned to Newt, “sorry for um, interrupting yours and Minho’s conversation earlier.”

Newt swore he was suffering from bad luck. “Don’t worry about it Tommy.” He plastered on a crooked smile and turned away, continuing his work.

They worked in silence for close to three hours, the sun high in the sky and beating down hotly on them. They planted an entire new section of carrots and tomatoes, and worked on watering and harvesting everything else. Thomas was leaning over a batch of strawberries when Newt remembered what he had to do.

He cursed at Minho inside his head, wishing he could hear him. Newt walked forward so he was beside Thomas and glanced around to make sure the other gardeners were busy. Newt lifted his hand, shut his eyes for a brief moment to pray to anyone who would listen, and smacked Thomas’s ass, a lot harder than he had intended.

Thomas didn’t jump this time, he just stilled, dropping the seeds in his hands. He stood up slowly, turning to look at Newt, his face that now familiar shade of red. He didn’t say anything, to Newts surprise he started to smirk, the red fading away faster than Newt expected.  
Newt didn’t know what to do, so he turned back to the vegetables he was watering.

Thomas was the first one to speak, “I’m finished with the strawberries. Is there anything else you need help with?”

Newt shook his head, not wanting to see the look on Thomas’s face.

“Thanks for your help Tommy.”

Thomas hummed in response and turned toward Newt, he stepped around him, placing a hand on Newts hip as if to steady him, and left the garden.

Newt felt Thomas’s touch linger for the following fifteen minutes, while he finished up with his work.

After he finished at the garden he was pretty much covered in dirt, so he headed to his hut to get some new clothes and a towel, and started toward the showers. The showers were in a separate hut, it was Brenda and Gally who came up with the idea to create showers out of ocean water and some type of filters they’d made. Newt wasn’t sure how they worked, but he appreciated them. There were three showers that were separated by curtains, it was a relatively small room but it was cleaned every day and Newt was grateful for that. He stepped through the door and was met with a very steamy room. Two of the showers were being used, the middle one was the open one. Newt set his clean clothes in a pile across from his shower, he hung his towel on the hook that was provided between the other two and stripped off his current clothing. While living in the Glade, Newt and the others were forced to clean themselves in areas where curtains didn’t exist, so none of them were too self conscious when it came to taking showers. Newt entered, he pulled the curtain closed behind him and started the shower. Warm water washed over him and he let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling relaxed for the first time that day.

Newt reached for the soap, which he had stupidly forgotten. He groaned and reached over to pull back the curtain beside him, sure that the glader beside him would happily lend him a bar of soap, it’s happened to them all before.

As he pulled back the curtain he realized it was Thomas in the shower beside him, and he stopped breathing. Thomas’s head was thrown back, his eyes shut tight. He had one hand braced against the wall to hold himself up, the other was wrapped around his dick. His hand pumped back and forth and Thomas bit his lip, fighting to keep his mouth shut. His body involuntarily shuddered.

Newt was frozen, his mouth literally open in shock, but he didn’t do anything. He was mesmerized, Thomas looked so beautiful. Newt thought he should make a noise of some kind but he felt like he was paralyzed. He stood their silently and watched as Thomas’s hand picked up the pace. Newt watched as the muscles in his hands contracted on every upwards stroke, he watched as Thomas leaned on his arm, obviously fighting to stay upright.

Newt could’ve sworn he felt every drop of blood in his body rush towards his rapidly increasing hard-on, yet still, he didn’t move a muscle.

Thomas started to whimper, it was a sound Newt wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t listening for it. Thomas was whispering a word that Newt couldn’t quite hear, he just watched as Thomas’s mouth made the same shape over and over again. His breathing sped up rapidly, and Newt quickly realized that he had stood there for too long and Thomas was about to come.

Newt was just about to coax his limbs into shutting the curtain when Thomas reached his climax. He let out a muffled moan and come spilled over his hand. Newt had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to not make noise.

Thomas’s hand slowed and he breathed a single name, “Newt.”

Newt could have sworn his heart stopped, when suddenly, Thomas was yelling.

“Oh my god! Newt! Oh my god! Shit! Get out!”

Thomas‘s eyes glanced over Newt’s exposed body, zeroing on Newts extremely obvious erection, and Newts brain finally clicked.

“I’m sorry!”

He turned and ripped the shower curtain closed. He shut the shower off, covered himself with his towel, grabbed his clothes, and bolted. He didn’t need to shower, he could live with sweat and dirt. What he couldn’t live with was the image of Thomas burned into his brain. He heard Thomas yell his name after him as he ran, bare foot, towards his and Minho’s shared hut.

Minho was lounging on his bed when Newt ran in, he looked over with a questioning look in the face of Newts panic.

Newt made sure to shut the door behind him and he started pacing back and forth through the room in only his towel.

“What’s wrong Newt?”

There was a knock at the door before Newt could answer, and he froze.

“Don’t answer it Minho.” He whispered. Minho’s face only became more twisted in confusion.

“Newt, I just want to talk to you, I’m not mad” came the voice from outside he door.

Newt was mentally smacking himself.

Minho looked from the door to Newt, mouthing Thomas’s name. Newt nodded, but stayed silent until he was sure Thomas had left.

“Dude, what happened?”

Newt swallowed his pride. “I walked in on him having a wank in the shower.”

Minho let out a short laugh. “So? That’s happened to all of us.”

“And I- uh, I stayed.”

Minho sat up, looking over at Newt with wide eyes.

“You watched him jack off? Oh my god Newt, what the hell?”

“I don’t know! I felt like I was paralyzed!”

“Did he at least notice you before he got off?”

Newt felt his face light on fire. “No.”

Minho groaned, “Newt! That is so not cool! I can’t believe you would-“

Newt cut him off. “He said my name.”

Minho’s face turned to shock, “What?”

Newt looked away, “he said my _name_.”

“Holy shit! Are you sure?”

Newt rolled his eyes, “Yes I’m bloody sure. He uh, came, and he said my name. I know I heard him correctly.”

Minho stood up, his face a mixture of shock and satisfaction. “See, I told you!”

“Minho I don’t care about the stupid bet right now. Actually, I think we should call the bloody thing off! I thought I couldn’t face him before, but now...”

“Dude, he should be the embarrassed one here, you walked in on him masturbating to the thought of you. Unless you popped a boner or something, you can just pretend you walked in at the last minute.”

“Yeah uh, about that...”

Minho threw his hands up in surrender. “Oh my god Newt! Jesus! Fine, you don’t have to do the the stupid ass grabbing anymore. I’m still giving you a task later though! You can get out of this!”

Newt groaned, he took a seat on his bed.

“He’s never going to buggin’ talk to me again.”

Minho tried to sympathize. “Yes he will. Now, I’m gonna leave you alone since you haven’t taken care of said hard-on, and I’ll see you in a few for your next task.”

He left Newt alone in the room, and Newt didn’t move.

How the hell was he suppose to face Thomas for another task that day?


	2. Part Two

**5:44pm, Friday**

 

Newt woke up to the sound of music. It was coming from outside, and Newt recognized it as music the Gladers used to play on the bonfire nights. He sat up slowly. He hadn't intentionally fallen asleep, and in turn he felt groggy and exhausted. Newt sat quietly in his bed, the events of earlier rushed back to him and he cringed, not wanting to think about what would happen when he saw Thomas again. He waited a while before getting up, feelings of embarrassment reappearing briefly. Eventually, Newt found it in himself to get up and rejoin humanity.   
   
Once he was up and dressed, Newt left his hut and entered the warm air outside. The sun was beginning to set, colouring the sky with shades of orange and pink. There were a few clouds that hung lazily over the horizon,  reflecting the red glow of the setting sun. As Newt made his way towards the bonfire he heard his name being called behind him. He turned to see Minho running to catch up with him. Newt stopped, waiting for Minho.  

 “How’re you feeling?” Minho said, flashing Newt a toothy grin.   
   
“I’ve felt worse.” Newt shrugged, scanning the bonfire for any sign of Thomas.   
   
Minho smirked, “Thomas hasn’t been out of his hut since this afternoon. I’m sure he’ll join the festivities soon enough though. We’ve got some of Gally’s drinks and Frypan made soup.”    
   
Newt smiled, it reminded him of the good nights back in the glade.    
   
The two boys walked to the bonfire, Newt grabbed his share of food and they took their seats on a log close to the fire. Minho let Newt eat before he brought up the bet, but when he did, Newt was surprisingly calm. 

As Newt finished the soup he set his bowl down on the sand. Minho leaned towards him.   
   
“So I’ve got another task for you.” Minho whispered, making sure others wouldn’t overhear.   
   
Newt turned to look at him and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure whatever bloody task you have is no worse than this afternoon.”   
   
Minho agreed with Newt, he still felt a small amount of second hand embarrassment for both Newt and Thomas in that situation.   
   
“All you’ve got to do is sit on his lap.”   
   
Newt rolled this information over in his head for a bit before responding.   
   
“Okay.”   
   
Minho looked taken aback. “Okay? That’s it? No shuckin’ freak out or anything?”   
   
Newt shook his head. “You said Gally’s made more of his drink?”   
   
Minho nodded.    
   
“All I’ve got to do is get a little drunk,” Newt shrugged. He got up, heading over to where Frypan was handing out jars of a dark brown liquid. He took two of them and made his way back to him and Minho's log. Newt took a seat and handed one of the jars to Minho, who placed it beside him on the ground. Newt opened his up and touched the cool glass to his lips. He tilted his head back and took a sip. The liquid was strong, it brought back the memory of the first night Thomas had spent in the glade. He smiled fondly, remembering how Thomas had nearly spat it everywhere. It was an acquired taste, that was for sure. With the thought of Thomas on his mind, Newt turned to Minho. 

"Tommy hasn't said anything to you since this afternoon, has he?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.  

For once, Newt was in luck. Minho shook his head, "Aris saw him run after you though, he was asking a lot of questions. I didn't tell him anything though, I swear."  

Newt nodded, picking up his drink again. He knocked back half the jar, only making a small face over the taste. 

"Hey, if you don’t want to wake up puking in Thomas’s bed, I would take it easy.” Minho advised, giving Newt a calculating look.   
   
“Don’t buggin’ worry about me Minho, I’ll be fine.” 

  
**7:10pm**  
 

Close to an hour and a half later, Newt found himself relatively drunk. He had finished his jar and kept trying to take Minho's, but Minho had dealt with this one rare time before, and he knew how Newt acted when he had alcohol in his system.  

Newt was leaning against Minho’s shoulder, laughing at something stupid someone had said. He'd already forgotten, so he sat up straight, noticing how fuzzy and warm his brain felt. He turned to look at Minho with huge eyes, “Minho, where’s Tommy? ‘M bloody lonely.”   
   
Minho chuckled, patting Newt on the back. “I told you an hour ago, he’s been in his hut all afternoon.”   
   
“Can we go get him? I feel bad about this afternoon.”   
   
Minho shook his head, “Newt, no, just leave it okay? You two shanks will be fine.”   
   
Newt pouted, but quickly recovered. His vision was rather blurry. He thought to himself that he felt like dancing. Most of the people around the bonfire were doing so, some of the gladers were using various objects as instruments, creating a beat you could dance to, just like they used to in the Glade. Some of the girls from group B were humming a melody that Newt didn’t recognize. He wished that he knew some songs like them, he always wanted to sing. Newts mind wandered back to the dancing, but he decided that if he were going to dance, he wanted to do it with Thomas.    
As if on cue, Thomas walked into view, a smile decorating his face.    
   
“Tommy!” Newt shouted, he stood up and dodged Minhos hand, which had shot out to try and stop him from running to Thomas, and did exactly that. Thomas looked up in surprise. He came to the conclusion that Newt was intoxicated extremely quickly, and he chuckled.    
   
“Hey Newt, how are you?”   
   
“Bloody happy to see you. Are you doin' okay? Are we okay?" Newt made his best serious face, he didn't want to say anything stupid to Thomas.   

"Yeah, Newt. We're okay." He offered an awkward smile. 

"Come 'n sit with Minho and I."   
   
Thomas agreed and Newt took his hand, dragging him over to where Minho was sitting. Minho waved and offered the one jar left to Thomas, who took it gladly.   
   
Thomas took a seat, and Newt made a noise that resembled a gasp.   
   
“Tommy! I have to sit in your buggin’ lap. ‘S that alright?”   
   
Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Minho, who shrugged, playing dumb.    
   
“Uh, yeah I guess that’s fine.”   
   
Newt smiled and took a seat on Thomas’s lap. Thomas took a large swig of his drink, wanting the burning feeling of awkwardness, that had started to bloom inside him, to go away. After drinking half the jar, and about 15 minutes, Thomas could already feel himself slipping away. Newts urge to dance came back, and he somehow convinced Thomas to get up and dance with him. The two of them stood up and Newt took Thomas's hands, pulling his body side to side. Neither of them were very good dancers, Newt kept stumbling and laughing, making Thomas laugh as well. Minho watched them with a smile, and Gally came to sit beside him.   
   
“You look so proud,” Gally laughed as he sat down, following Minho’s gaze.   
   
“I am very proud. Look at those two.”    
   
Gally looked to where Thomas and Newt were laughing and holding hands as they danced—off time—together.   
   
“God, finally, I’ve been waiting for those two shanks to get together since the Glade.”   
   
Minho hummed in agreement. Smiling fondly as the two of them stumbled around, bumping into a few gladers beside them.   
   
Thomas and Newt were dancing for close to twenty minutes when Thomas finally got too tired and left Newt to go and rejoin Minho and Gally. He sat beside the two of them and took a moment to catch his breath. He glanced at Minho and Gally, who were both looking at him with amused eyes.   
   
“What?” He asked, looking down at himself to make sure he didn’t forget his pants or something.   
   
They both shrugged simultaneously. “Nothing.” Minho said, and they both turned away. Thomas, though it momentarily put him off, chose to ignore it and took another few sips of his drink. He liked it when his brain got soft like this. He didn’t worry so much, especially after the embarrassment he felt today. He needed this.   
   
He watched as Newt made his way over to Sonya, making her laugh as he danced around her. He looked stupid doing it, but Thomas only cared about how happy Newt looked. A smile played at Thomas’s lips, and he continued to watch as Newt made a point to dance with everyone who didn’t already have a partner.    
   
Eventually Newt grew bored, and he made his way back over to where Thomas, Minho, and Gally were seated. He resumed his spot in Thomas’s lap, and Gally’s eyes grew comedically wide. Minho nudged him. Gally took the hint, looked away, and started a new conversation with Minho.   
   
Thomas happily accepted Newt into his lap. Newt was still moving his upper body to the music, and without thinking he started to move his hips. Thomas’s breath caught in his throat. He automatically grabbed onto Newts hips, trying to still him. Newt smiled at the contact, he placed his hands over Thomas’s, taking the move as consent. He moved his hips again, gaining a reaction from Thomas that he didn’t expect. Thomas gripped his hips harder, trying to stop him.   
Newt turned his head to look at Thomas, “Tommy, what’s wrong?”   
   
Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat, “Nothing, just don’t do that.”   
   
Newt shook his head, “S’okay, you can guide me. See?”   
   
He moved his hips in a circle, trying to get Thomas to help.    
   
Thomas didn’t try and stop him because he wanted Newt to sit still, he stopped him because he had a human, grinding on his crotch, which was a recipe for an involuntary boner. Even intoxicated, Thomas knew that was totally inappropriate. Newt continued to move anyway, oblivious to the fact that Thomas really did not want him to feel an unexpected hard-on poking his ass.    
   
Newt continued to swivel his hips, dancing happily to the music. Thomas let go of Newt with one hand to reach for his drink, he chugged the rest of it, only cringing slightly. After he finished it, he placed his hand back on Newts hip. Newt was really starting to grind against Thomas, and Thomas had no idea if Newt even realized what he was doing. He could feel the blood rushing into his dick, breaking it from its soft state, and Thomas willed it to stop. He tried to think about grievers, and cranks, and all of the ugly things he’d seen but all that did was slow it down.    
   
As the alcohol further affected Thomas, the more he started to panic. He imagined that there would be bruises on Newts hips due to the force of his grip. He kept holding Newt still, but Newt was oblivious and kept moving. He had started to pick up the tune that the girls were currently singing and he hummed along, knowing full well that he sounded nothing like them, but he was having fun so he didn't think about it too much.   
Thomas had to shut his eyes, sure that by now Newt would have noticed how hard he was. Newt, on the other hand, somehow hadn’t realized how far he’d really taken this yet. He liked the feeling of Thomas gripping his hips. Newt turned to look at Minho, who’s eyes were huge.    
   
_Stop_ , Minho mouthed nodding his head in the direction of Thomas.   
   
Newt didn’t catch it though, he just furrowed his eyebrows.    
   
Minho tried again, mouthing the word more frantically. Newt took the hint and turned his head to look at Thomas, who had his eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip was between his teeth and Newt thought about how much it reminded him of when he saw Thomas jerking off, and then the realization hit him. Newt was suddenly aware of how hard Thomas was gripping his hips, and he finally noticed that Thomas was rock hard underneath him. Newt stilled, and Thomas opened his eyes abruptly. Thomas was met with Newts wide eyes and he felt his face heat up quickly. Newt had now obviously noticed.    
   
Thomas started to push Newt off of him, Newt took the hint and stood up.   
   
“I need a minute.”  

Thomas rushed off, through the darkness, towards his hut, and Newt automatically set off after him, ignoring Minhos cries of protest.   
   
Thomas shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to soothe the panic that was rising inside of him. Newt barged through the door and Thomas looked up.   
   
“Tommy I-“   
   
“Newt, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to uh, y’know.”   
   
Newt shook his head, not letting Thomas continue. “It’s okay Tommy, I don't know what I was bloody thinking.”   
   
Thomas’s face went impossibly red, and Newt suddenly felt extremely foolish. He took a seat next to Thomas, who had strategically placed his hands over his crotch to save himself from further embarrassment. Newt reached over and took one of Thomas’s hands in his own. He couldn’t help but think about how he wouldn’t have gotten either of them into this situation if he had been smart and stayed sober.    
   
Thomas squeezed his hand. “You should probably go, it’s not going away.” He muttered, keeping his eyes off of Newt.   
   
Newt mumbled something incoherent and moved Thomas’s hand, he placed it on the bed between them and Thomas automatically lifted it to move it back, but Newt stopped him. He grabbed Thomas’s other hand as well, making Thomas feel uncomfortably exposed. Newt took Thomas’s face in his hand, pulling his jaw so Thomas was looking at Newt with his big brown eyes.    
   
Newt placed his free hand directly on top of where Thomas’s dick sat, the outline of it rather obvious, even in the dark. Thomas sucked in a shallow breath, his eyes flashing something unreadable. Newt pressed his hand down, palming Thomas through his pants as Thomas fought back a whine.   
   
“Newt we’re not-“   
   
“Shut up Tommy. I might as well help you get rid of the bloody thing while I’m here.”   
   
Thomas didn’t bother putting up a fight and he breathed hotly as Newt slid closer. Newt used both his hands to undo the button on Thomas’s pants, then he lifted his left hand and pushed on Thomas’s chest so he would lay down on the bed. Thomas obliged, staring as Newt slid his hand down Thomas’s pants. Thomas’s breath caught in his throat as Newts warm hand wrapped around him. He felt good, really good. He had never had someone else touch him before. Newt, on the other hand, was coming to realize that he would probably regret what he was doing come morning. Regardless, he continued anyway, it was too late for him to back down. The face Thomas was making made Newt want to continue, he wanted to be the one to make Thomas whimper like he did when he thought he was alone in the shower. He started moving his hand up and down, twisting and squeezing on the upstrokes.    
   
Thomas let out an involuntary moan and Newt felt his insides turn to a puddle. “That was so hot Tommy.” he growled, the feeling of desire starting to overpower any thoughts of doubt.   
   
Thomas had grabbed onto Newts upper arm, his breathing heavy, when the door burst open.   
   
“Newt, stop!”    
   
It was Minho, and Newt did as he was told, yanking his hand out from Thomas’s pants. Thomas sat up, buttoning his pants at lightning speed. To Thomas and Newt’s dismay, Gally hovered behind Minho, his mouth hung open in shock. Thomas was going to kill Minho for this.    
   
“Minho, this is  _so_  not the time.” Thomas warned, glaring at him.   
   
“Oh piss off shuck-face. You’re both too drunk for this. It’s not going to turn out well for you.”   
   
Newt chimed in, “Minho. ‘S bloody fine. You’re being a cock-block.”   
   
Minho stepped forward, grabbing Newt by the arm. “Newt you know this won’t turn out the way you want it to. Drunk or not, this is moving too fast for you two.”   
   
“Minho you don’t know the first thing about Newt and I.” Thomas growled, growing increasingly more frustrated.    
   
“Thomas, dude, I know a whole lot more than you think I do. Actually, I probably know  _more_ about you and Newt than you do! I’m sorry to leave you with blue balls man, but you also know this is an awful idea! Even Gally agrees with me!”   
   
Thomas didn’t respond, turning to look at Newt, who had his thinking face on.    
   
“Okay Tommy, Minho’s right. We shouldn’t do this.”   
   
“But-“   
   
“Tommy.” Newt turned back to Minho, “Give us two minutes s’please. I promise we won’t do anything stupid.”   
   
Minho squinted disbelievingly at Newt.   
   
“Whatever you have to say you can say in front of me.”   
   
Newt took two steps towards Minho and stumbled, laughing as Minho helped him steady himself. He leaned into whisper to Minho, except it was relatively loud and the other two people in the room could hear him clearly.    
   
“Minho I jus’ want to apologize to him about what happened today, please let me do that. Without you or Gally.”   
   
“Alright, fine. Two minutes, and then I expect you two outside. With all of your clothes  _on_.”   
   
Newt giggled, but nodded at Minho's serious face. He turned away once Minho and Gally had left and shut the door.   
   
Thomas started to speak, “What did you want to apologize to me for?”   
   
Newt shook his head, rushing back over and pushing Thomas back down onto the bed. “‘M not apologizing for anything ya shank. I just wanted to get rid of ‘em.”   
   
Thomas’s eyes went wide and Newt climbed on top of him, determined to finish what he started.   
   
“Oh god, Newt.” Thomas breathed, and Newt smirked. He liked the way his name sounded on Thomas’s lips. Newt set to work, pulling on Thomas’s pants and successfully sliding them down to mid-thigh. Newt palmed Thomas through his underwear, and Thomas groaned, itching for skin-on-skin contact.    
   
“Tommy you’re so bloody hot like this I can’t-“   
   
Newt was interrupted by the door swinging open, and suddenly he was being yanked off of Thomas. He heard Minho yelling at him but he was too busy trying to struggle out of the two sets of arms that were carrying him out of the hut.    
   
“Put me down you shuck-faces! I can make my own bloody decisions!”    
   
He was granted his wish, and suddenly he was face to face with an angry looking Minho.   
   
“Newt you’re a shuckin' idiot, did you know that?”    
   
Newt scoffed and rolled his eyes.   
   
“We’re going back to the bonfire, and you’re no longer allowed near Thomas  until tomorrow morning.”    
   
Newt groaned but allowed himself to be pulled by Minho back towards the fire. The music had stopped, and everyone was sitting in their own little groups carrying out conversations. Minho and Newt followed Gally to where Frypan, Aris, and Brenda were sitting with a few others. They took seats in the sand, and Newt realized he had walked into a conversation about sex.   
   
Brenda was saying, “I don’t know how I know more about the male anatomy than you guys do, but you literally have a prostate for that. It’s basically a g-spot for dudes!”   
   
Frypan shook his head, “No way, I do not want a dick up my ass for  _any_ reason.”   
   
The group laughed, making a few jokes.    
   
“Fry, how are you supposed to know how it feels?” Gally teased.   
   
Aris chimed in, “oh and you know more about it than us?”   
   
Gally considered this, “You've got me there.”   
   
Aris laughed, “I’m gonna have to agree with Fry on this one. That does not sound like pleasure to me.”   
   
There was another round of laughter, and a few of them went back and forth for a while. Newt didn’t say anything, he was too busy thinking about Thomas, who was all alone in his hut once again. When he tuned back into the conversation, Minho was saying, “What, so there’s nobody hot enough in the world that you would be willing to bottom for, Fry?”   
   
Frypan shook his head “No man, getting fucked in the ass would not be fun!”   
   
Newt, who was unfortunately still too drunk to filter his words, chimed in with, “It would be fun to get fucked by Tommy.”   
   
The entire group went silent, and Minho slapped his hand over Newts mouth.   
   
Newt thought about what was happening...had he just said that out loud?   
   
He glanced at all the shocked faces, and he put the puzzle together.  _Oh my god_ , he thought. _I just said that out loud. I just bloody said that out loud!_  
   
Minho stood up abruptly, and Gally started talking about the time when Thomas ran into the maze to save Alby to gather everyone’s attention. Newt made a mental note to thank Gally  tomorrow morning.   
   
Minho pulled Newt off the ground and dragged him away from the fire.   
   
“You have had enough life experience today. It’s time for bed.”   
   
Newt whined like a little kid, “Take me to Tommy.”   
   
“Dude, no, you can see him in the morning, okay? You need to sleep this off.”   
   
Newt reluctantly agreed, letting Minho drag him to his bed. He crawled in, his head was spinning. Minho left after he said goodnight, and Newt thought about what he did tonight. He laughed at himself, knowing full well he would likely want to die of embarrassment tomorrow. For now, it would stay funny.   
   
Tomorrow would be another story. 

 

**9:14am, Saturday**

 

When Newt woke up he had a pounding headache. He was face down in his pillow so he turned his head to the side, blinking slowly into the bright sunlight that shone through the room. It sent a wave of pain through his skull.

He attempted to roll onto his back, underestimating how much room he had left beside him and sent himself tumbling onto the floor, well, what he thought would be floor.

The floor let out a startled groan, and Newt realized that for whatever reason, Thomas made up most of the floor beside his bed, and Newt had rolled over and landed directly on top of him.

“Newt?” Thomas mumbled, his eyes shooting open wide.

Newt almost yelled, startled, and pushed himself up and off of Thomas.

“Why are you sleeping on the bloody floor?”

Thomas sat up slowly, lifting a hand to cradle the side of his head. He too had an awful headache.

“I’m not really sure.” Thomas shrugged. He looked around, a bit disoriented. Thomas rubbed his neck, the floor was  _not_  a comfortable place to sleep, that was for sure.

Suddenly, to both the boys dismay, the door burst open, “Rise and shine you shuck-faces!”

It was Minho, and both Newt and Thomas groaned at the loudness of his voice. Minho stepped inside, smiling a little maniacally.

“Newt, I see you found your boyfriend asleep on the floor.” He said happily.

Newts eyes widened, his face welcoming a warm shade of pink. “Minho, please. We aren’t... _boyfriends_.” He said the word shyly, mentally smacking himself for sounding like a fourteen year old girl.

Minho hummed, “What you are is a couple of shuckin’ idiots!”

Thomas started to say, “Hey! We aren’t idiots!” At the same time that Newt said, “Yeah, we’re idiots.”

The two of them looked at each other, confusion painting their faces equally.

“I’ll let you two work that one out. For now I’ve got to talk to Newt.”

Newt started to nod while Thomas started to protest, but he stopped when Newts wide eyes turned back to him.

“Yeah, take Newt. I’ll just...chill here, I guess.” Thomas looked a bit lost, waiting patiently as Minho stepped forward and dragged Newt to his feet.

He pulled Newt outside into the bright sunshine and Newt shielded his eyes.

“Why is he buggin’ sleeping on the floor? When did he come in to our room?” Newt started, puzzled as to how he didn’t notice this before.

Minho chuckled, “I came back from the bonfire and he was passed out on the floor. I figured he’d be pretty pissed if I woke him, so I let him stay.” Minho shrugged and took a step closer to Newt.

He lowered his voice, “Don’t think you’re out of the bet Newt, just because you two were drunk idiots doesn’t mean you’re getting a free day.”

Newt grumbled and lifted a hand to smack Minho on the side of the head with. Minho yelped, jumping backward.

“What the hell dude?”

“If you make me grope Tommy one more time I’m going to bloody punch you in the nose! I think you know we’re  _both_  getting sick of this.”

Minho barked out a laughed, “You shank, I’m not going to make you grope him. You only have three tasks for today, I swear, and none of them involve groping.” Minho lifted his hands in surrender.

Newt sighed in defeat, waiting for Minho to continue.

“You need to talk to him, Newt. Diffuse the bomb of sexual tension that has spent the last two days growing and find out what he’s thinking. After that comes the more physical aspect-“

“I will not grope him!”

“How you do it is up to you, but task number 2 is to get him hot and bothered.”

“What?”

Minho rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, get him hard Newt! With or without touching, do something hot!”

Newt growled, “Why do I keep getting this embarrassing crap. You’re such a twat Minho, really!”

“Oh come on Newt, you have no idea what gets him going, all you have to do is find out.”

“I’m assuming task number 3 is what, sucking him off?”

Minho laughed, “No! No, not yet anyway. Just get him to admit he has feelings for you. A crush, or desire, or love. Whatever. And if it helps, tell him how you feel too.” 

Newt’s eyes were huge with an unreadable expression. 

“That is definitely the worst one so far.” He breathed, feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety. 

“It’s not that bad, just ask him.” 

Newt gaped at him, “just ask? Do you know how bloody hard it is for people to admit that type of thing?” 

Minho nodded, “yeah, it’s hard, but it’ll be worth it.” 

“What if it just makes things more awkward?” 

“Newt, unless he says he doesn’t want anything to do with you, which he won’t, there’s no way it could go downhill from here. You two have already done half the things real boyfriends do.” 

Newt couldn’t find a way to argue that, so he didn’t. He just nodded at Minho and made his way back into the hut where Thomas was, unsurprisingly, still sitting on the floor. 

“You know there are other, more comfortable, places to sit, right Tommy?” 

Thomas looked up abruptly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

He started to stand up, pushing himself off the floor to get to his feet. Once up he took a seat on the side of Newts bed, Newt followed suit and took a seat beside him. 

Thomas spoke up, “sorry for occupying your floor. I don’t remember how I got here.” 

Newt chuckled, “It’s alright. I don’t remember most of what happened last night, you aren’t the only one.”

Thomas started to blush, “Do you remember anything we did?” 

Newt felt his face heat up a bit, he didn’t want to talk about this because it made him feel awkward. He didn’t remember the entire night, but he knew he made some stupid decisions. 

Newt swallowed his pride anyway, “Yeah, I do. Sorry about that Tommy.” 

Thomas shook his head, “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. It was a joined effort.” 

“No, it was mostly me. I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us. With anything.” 

“You didn’t, it’s totally fine Newt. It’s in the past, I promise.” 

“Good that.” Newt smiled. Thomas flashed an equally comfortable smile. It felt like nothing had even happened. Newt wasn’t sure if he wanted that, though, did he really want to pretend he didn’t think of Thomas that way? 

Newt and Thomas decided to go get breakfast together, knowing that it would help ease their twin headaches. The two of them began to walk towards the dining hut. Thomas subconsciously put his hand on Newts lower back to guide him, just like Newt had the other day, and Newt could have sworn he felt the warmth from Thomas’s finger tips spread through him. 

As they walked, Newt noticed a lot of eyes on them and he started to get a little bit uncomfortable. He turned his face towards Thomas but kept his eyes on those staring at them. 

“Tommy, any idea why the entirety of everyone living here is staring at us?” 

“Hm?” 

“They’re all staring at us!” 

Thomas turned to look to where Newt had his eyes glued to a group of kids, all of them turned towards them. 

“I have no idea Newt.” Thomas shrugged and continued on his way, giving Newt a slight nudge. 

Newt kept noticing people looking at them, most of them with a mischievous glint in their eyes. But soon they were inside and they both took a seat at a table where Minho, Gally, and Brenda were sitting. 

Thomas let his hand fall to his side. 

“Hey guys!” Minho greeted happily, along with Brenda and Gally who both smiled at them. 

They said their hellos and Brenda offered to go get them food, which was great for Newt given that the minute she was out of earshot he leaned over and said, “Minho, why the bloody hell has everyone been staring at Tommy and I this morning?” 

Minho shared a look with Gally, who nodded. 

“What was that look?” Newt asked, feeling impatient.

Minho looked a bit sheepish, “you may have said something a bit embarrassing last night.” 

This seemed to pique Thomas’s interest, he leaned in to the quiet conversation.

“Oh god, what did I say?” 

Gally spoke up, “I’m not sure that you’d want Thomas to hear.”

Newt was confused, “What? Why not?”

“Probably because it was about him.”

Newt turned to Thomas, “Tommy, do me a favour and plug your ears.”

Thomas let out a childish whine, “that’s not fair. I wanna hear.”

“Too bad, plug your ears. And sing something while you’re at it.”

Thomas groaned but did as he was told, singing a series off “la’s” to block out any sound.

Newt turned back to Minho and Gally. “So?”

Minho chuckled, “You kind of told half the people at the bonfire that you thought it would be fun to have Thomas fuck you.”

Newt felt his heart stop for a second, “You’re kidding. Right?”

Gally chimed in, “unfortunately he’s not.”

Newt groaned, “Oh my god! I’m such an idiot! How could you let me say that?”

Minho shrugged, “I’m not in control of your mouth. You should be thanking Gally, by the way, he stole the spotlight away from you to help you sneak away without any awkward encounters.”

Newt put his head in his hands, “Who all heard?”

“Brenda, Aris, Frypan, to name a few.” Gally said, traces of laughter threaded in his voice.

Newt groaned again. Thomas turned to face the three of them, his fingers still plugging his ears.

“Can I listen yet?” He asked, practically shouting it in Newts face.

Newt rolled his eyes, “yes, you shank.

Thomas unplugged his ears, “I heard nothing. I swear.”

“Yeah, if you heard it you would be fifty shades of red right about now.” Gally joked, earning a hard elbow to his arm from Minho. Gally hissed in pain and grabbed onto his arm.

“Here you go.” Newt looked up to the sound of Brenda’s voice, she put two plates of food down on the table and slid them in front of Newt and Thomas. Newt felt embarrassment burn on his face at the thought of Brenda having heard his ridiculous, drunken words.

As Brenda sat down Newt decided to shove his mouth full of food, rendering his voice useless. Gally chatted with Brenda, Minho, and Thomas as Newt ate. After they finished eating, Newt, Minho, and Thomas made their way outside together.

Saturdays tended to be a day that most of the gladers used for games and other non-work related tasks they had to get done. Currently it looked as if Aris and Sonya were setting up a capture the flag type of game. This definitely piqued Thomas’s interest. He was a big fan of the running games compared to the wrestling-type games. 

The three of them made their way over, and it seemed as if other gladers had began to make their way towards the game too. A few others offered a helping hand and within a few minutes they had a playing field set up, just to the right—if you were standing on the beach—of the huts, where there was a large, grassy open space. They had an obvious line of large rocks that split the field into two sides, at opposite ends sat two semi circles of rocks, in the middle of each was a big stick. 

In a moments time there was whistling coming from Vince, who held a blade of grass between his two palms to make the high pitched noise. Those who weren’t already gathered beside the set up began to join the group until almost all of them stood there, waiting for instruction. 

Vince split the teams up, one was labelled shirts, and in turn the other chose to go simply without.

Newt and Minho ended up on the same side while Thomas, Brenda, and Gally were on the other. Thomas was stuck on the shirtless side, and even the women chose to play in their sports bras, sticking proudly with their team. Pretty much automatically Thomas and Minho were chosen as team captains, given that they were the two best runners back in the glade, and this game involved a lot of running.

Minho began to assign everyone on his team to a position, Newt was left guarding their “flag”—which was just a large stick—which he thought was fine. If he was completely honest, he took pride in his ability to help guard things. Sonya was told to help him guard, while others were told to guard what they called the “prison”, where those who were tagged had to stay until the next round. The rest of his team was spread out over their side of the field, a few were in a small circle with Minho, planning their attack. On the other side of the field, Thomas was giving instruction to Gally and Brenda, working on setting up a distraction.

The objective of the game was to get past the other team, take their stick and get back without being tagged or tackled by a member of that team. If you got caught, you would be held as a prisoner by the other team until the next round. In the safe haven, the gladers would play a few rounds and then mix up the teams in order to play more.

As the first round started, Vince used his make-shift whistle, and the teams began. Newt stood strong in his position with Sonya, both of them keeping alert for opposing team members. The game started slow as it normally would, a few people would run onto the opposite side before turning and sprinting back to the safety of their sides. The first person to be taken as a “prisoner” was Gally, who had dumbly decided to make a run for it straight down the middle. It lasted all of five seconds before at least three girls had tackled him mercilessly to the ground. Seconds after Gally was tackled, Harriet sprinted in from the left side, dodging around Newts distracted team members and making it three quarters of the way down their side of the field. Sonya ditched her post to get Harriet, which left an open spot. Newt moved to the center front of the semi-circle, watching as Sonya jumped on Harriet. They were sort of reckless when it came to team games. As Newt was watching Harriet he saw a flurry of movement in the corner of his eye, to the right. He turned quickly and was met with a shirtless Thomas running into the semi-circle. Once he was inside, Newts team had to wait for him to step out in order to tag him.

Newt let out a yell of frustration as Thomas picked up the stick in his right hand.

“Hey Newt.” He grinned, a hint of smugness in his otherwise care-free voice.

Newt squinted his eyes challengingly, “You’re not leaving this side with that stick, just so you know Tommy.” He gave his best competitive face, waiting for Thomas to try and make his escape.

The rest of Newts teammates were trying different tactics, a third of the group was already gone, imprisoned on the shirtless teams side. If Newt were to turn around he would see that Minho was in the same situation, standing inside of the opposing teams semi-circle, waiting to make his escape, just as Thomas was. Except Newt wouldn’t dare look away for a second, he was determined to catch Thomas.

Newt paced around the semi-circle with a smirk on his delicate lips while Thomas stood still, a look of consideration painting his face.

“You’re never getting out of there.” Newt teased, watching contently as Thomas rolled his eyes.

Sonya returned to her spot beside Newt, chuckling when she realized Thomas was trapped with the two of them blocking his way.

“Hey Thomas, quite the situation you’ve gotten yourself into.” She said, flashing a smile.

Thomas grunted, “you guys can’t just stand there watching me forever.”

“Oh Tommy, we can, and we will if we have to.”

Thomas rolled his eyes again, wondering when Newt had become so cocky. Newt and Sonya continued to guard Thomas, and other members of their team were trying to set up distractions to get Minho out.

Suddenly, a series of shouts sounded from behind Newt and Sonya. Newts name was being called and he whipped around, failing to realize it was Brenda running at him as a distraction. Thomas took his chance and bolted out from behind Newt, and Newt yelled out and started running after Thomas. He heard Sonya yelling encouragements, Newt was no runner, especially with his bad leg, but he was right behind Thomas as he ran.

“Tackle him Newt!” Minho called from across the field, and Newt did as he was told. He leapt onto Thomas, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. Thomas yelped in surprise as he hit the dirt. There was a loud thud when Thomas let go of the stick and sent it flying towards he ground.

Newt landed on top of Thomas for the second time that day, this time Thomas was face down. Thomas struggled to get away but Newt sat firmly. The thought of his task occurred to Newt and he wondered how stupid it would be to touch Thomas in the middle of the field.

Thomas kept squirming and Newt placed a hand on his back.

“I got you.” Newt said smugly.

Thomas groaned. “Yeah, you think?” His voice was muffled by the ground. “Can you let me go now Newt? I think you’ve made your point.”

Newt pushed past any doubt and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Thomas’s ear.

“Make me.” He whispered. It sent shivers down Thomas’s spine. Newt had chosen the single most sexual tension-filled phrase to exist, and Thomas pretty much felt the words melt into him.

He pushed himself up, practically catapulting Newt off of him and onto the ground, and stood up.

“How was that?”

Newt stood up as well, “That was bloody rude.”

Thomas laughed and seconds later, Minho was running across the center line with the stick in his hand. He threw his arms in the air and let out what resembled a cry of victory, then he turned around and pointed at those who chased him to the center line, yelling a series of “Ha! You guys suck!”’s.

Newt looked at Thomas, shooting him a proud look, he let his eyes roam over Thomas’s body, feeling a twinge of near disappointment over the fact that his whisper tactic didn't give Thomas a hard on. 

The game continued, they swapped teams and Newt and Thomas ended up pairing up against Minho and Gally a few times. The gladers played well into the afternoon, until the sun was past the middle of the sky. It was a hot day, the sun was beating down on them mercilessly. After the last game, Newt watched as Thomas wiped sweat off his forehead, the two of them went to pick up their shirts off the sidelines of the field. 

"I'm starved." Newt said, shielding his eyes with his right hand from the bright sun. 

"You wanna go get lunch?" Thomas questioned, not bothering to put his shirt back on at this point. 

Newt nodded and lead the way. Once inside, they both grabbed sandwiches Frypan must have made, and some fruit. Newt grabbed a banana and an apple, and Thomas grabbed an apple as well. They took their seats at a table, and the other gladers started to file into the large hut, hunger taking over almost everyones bodies. Newt noticed Minho walk in as he started on his sandwich, but he didn't join Newt and Thomas. Newt figured it was probably on purpose. They sat in silence as they ate, both of them were ravenous from the games. Newt took a glance at his watch, noting that it was already nearly 2pm. They had played for a long time, it amazed Newt how fast the time would go on days like this. He felt happy and carefree, once again glad that they had made it through hell with WICKED. Newt picked up his banana, but felt eyes on him. When he looked up he was met with Minho staring at him across the room. Minho gave Newt a look that seemed o tell him to start on his next task. Newt shot a confused glance back, and Minho made a point to look at the banana he was holding. Newt caught on rather fast, and felt his mouth open in utter shock. Minho wanted him to  _deep throat_  a banana? In a room full of people? Newt shut his mouth and shook his head. Minho nodded, an evil look crossing his face briefly. Newt had no idea how to act sexy, there was _no_  way he was going to do that. Newt looked away and started peeling his banana. 

He considered it for all of twenty seconds before he stuck the fruit in his mouth. And then something peculiar happened. Newt felt like he was being controlled, but he voluntarily slid his mouth down the length of the banana until it nearly hit the back of his throat—his gag reflex was amazing, apparently—and pointedly looked up, directly at Thomas, who was staring at him wide eyed. Newt maintained eye contact, slid the banana back out of his mouth and took an innocent bite, as if that was a normal occurrence. Newt glanced over at Minho, whose eyes were absolutely huge, his mouth sitting wide open.

Newt smiled rather innocently, and continued to eat his banana like nothing happened. Thomas, on the other hand was blushing like nobody’s business, and dealing with a boner that was seriously trying to show itself. Newt was riding this sudden adrenaline rush and he stood up from the table. Thomas watched him, expecting him to go, but instead Newt walked around the side of the table and took a seat next to Thomas.

Thomas was speechless, amazed at how cocky Newt had been acting that day.

Once Newt had sat down to Thomas’s right, he reached over and placed his left hand on Thomas’s thigh. Newt put his right elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand, he gazed over at Thomas.

Thomas was pretty much frozen, his cheeks an astounding shade of red.

Newt inched his hand up Thomas’s thigh and curved it over the prominent feeling of his dick. Thomas sucked in a sharp breath. Newt smirked.

“Good.” He murmured, gently squeezing Thomas’s hard-on, and then he got up.

“I guess I’ll see you later Tommy.” He said, as innocently as ever, and walked out of the hut.

Thomas let out a breath he’d been holding, but continued to sit there, shocked and quite frankly a little embarrassed.

If it had been Newts goal to make Thomas go back to his room and jerk off after he ate lunch, Newt had succeeded, because Thomas did exactly that. The thought of Newts lips folded over the banana brought him to his climax, and this time, Thomas knew that Newt had done it on purpose.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before the epilogue.  
> Thank you to everybody who has read and enjoyed the story so far!

**8:59pm, Saturday**

 

The sun had set by the time Brenda had proposed the idea of swimming. After a long day of running around in the hot sun it seemed it was just what everyone needed. Darkness had set over the safe haven like a warm blanket, wrapping everything up in it. Newt was standing up to his stomach in water, slowly wading in. Thomas appeared to be watching him as Newt gasped due to the coldness of the water. 

“Just jump in, you get used to it.” He said, appearing in front of Newt.

“It’s cold.” Newt whined. His arms were covered in goosebumps.

Thomas smirked and lifted a hand, only to smack it down and send a wave of cold water over Newt. Newt yelped and jumped backward, but he lost his footing as he landed. He send himself sprawling into the water—which was freezing—and he reappeared on the surface sopping wet and gasping.

Thomas was laughing when Newt regained awareness of his surroundings. Newt growled and lunged forward, grabbing Thomas’s shoulders and pushing him under the water. Thomas struggled until Newt let go and he broke the surface sputtering.

“Newt! That was  _so_  not fair!” He complained, wiping water from his eyes.

Newt laughed, “you bloody started it!”

Thomas pouted, “noted, but still, not fair.” He was in the water up to his shoulders, and he beckoned for Newt to follow him. Newt stuck close behind him, and suddenly Thomas whipped around, grabbing Newts shoulders.

“This is what you get.” Thomas teased, and he pushed Newt under the water once more. There was a drop off beside the two of them, but neither of them had any idea. A wave of panic hit Newt when his feet slipped over the drop off and he was suddenly unable to touch the sandy ground. Newt reached out blindly, expecting his hands to break the surface, but they didn’t, and he realized he wasn’t upright in the water anymore. Newt felt hands on his waist and he was suddenly being pulled out of the water. Once the air hit Newts face again he sucked in a huge breath and opened his eyes. Thomas pulled Newt towards him, and Newt felt his feet touch the ground once more.

“Newt, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you over the ledge.”

Newt coughed a few times, looking at Thomas with big, panicked eyes.

“You almost bloody drowned me.” He croaked.

Thomas had started to wrap his arms around Newts torso, he pulled him in so they were chest to chest.

“Newt I’m sorry.” He whined, his eyes were laced with concern.

Newt placed his hands on Thomas’s shoulders, “I’m alright, just a bit shaken. No harm’s been done.”

Thomas still looked guilty, “Are you sure?”

Once Newt had successfully made sure there was no water in his lungs, he looked at Thomas seriously. “Yes. I am going to get you back though. Just you buggin’ wait.”

Thomas looked taken aback for a moment, but he quickly recovered and challenged Newt back. “Yeah, whatever you say.”

Newt laughed, and then realized that they were standing in an embrace. Awareness of Thomas’s nose being millimeters from Newts nose washed over him. If he leaned forward just barely, they would be kissing. Thomas seemed to realize this too, but to Newts surprise he didn’t loosen his arms around Newts middle.

Newt took one of his hands and brushed a few strands of Thomas’s wet hair out of his eyes. He let his hand linger, pushing it through Thomas’s hair and down to the nape of his neck. Thomas felt goosebumps appear on his skin, and he leaned into Newts touch. Newt dragged his fingers below Thomas’s ear to his jaw, and looked at Thomas through wet eyelashes. He studied Thomas’s face for a moment, admiring the freckles that perched on his nose. Thomas was holding his breath, the atmosphere had grown increasingly tense, and he so badly wanted to kiss Newt.

Newt seemed to move in slow motion, and he started to feel himself lean towards Thomas. He parted his lips and tilted his head so their noses wouldn’t bump. Newt could feel the warmth from Thomas’s breath they were so close, when suddenly they were being rained on with ocean water.

Thomas jumped, snapping his head around to see Minho standing a few feet away. He pulled his arms back himself and crossed them over his chest defensively. Newt took a step back.

“Minho why the hell are you going around splashing people?”

Minho waggled his eyebrows, “oh sorry, did I  _interrupt_  something?”

Newt shook his head, but shot him a look that hopefully told him,  _yeah, he really did interrupt something._

“We’re all going up to the cliff, I was told to come and get you two shanks.”

Newt wanted to protest, but Thomas was pulling him by the hand up onto the beach before he could get a word out. Thomas and Newt followed Minho up the beach and through the village, they had to go up a bit of a hill; it was about 5 minutes of a hike through the trees to an opening that cut off to the water.

A fair amount of gladers were already standing at the edge of the cliff. There were torches lit around them to light the way, and if one were to look quick enough it looked as if the cliff dropped into total darkness, not the ocean. It overlooked a small cove. Directly below and—in front—was a wide expanse of water, but to the left was the beginnings of the beach.

Thomas had practically dragged Newt along the path to where the others were. Their hands were still linked when they arrived, and they skidded to a halt. Various eyes turned on them, and Newt became hyper-aware of the hand holding.

“Thomas! You go first!” Someone exclaimed from within the group.

Thomas turned to Newt, “Will you go with me?”

Newt shook his head, he wasn’t a fan of heights.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No, I’m good Tommy.”

Thomas laughed, “it’s not scary! I promise.”

Thomas tugged on Newts hand until they were at the cliffs edge. Newt felt his stomach roll as he looked at the drop below them. He swallowed thickly.

“I’m not doing that Tommy.” He refused once more, pulling his hand away from Thomas.

Thomas frowned, “Fine. I’m gonna get a running start.”

Newt nodded and continued to stare out in the blackness, the group around him was cheering for Thomas. He heard Thomas’s running footsteps come up behind him, and before he could turn around he was being shoved over the edge.

Newt cried out in surprise and tried to grab anything around him, but the blackness below him was rushing toward him and he was falling. Newt thought he heard Thomas yell something of encouragement after him but he couldn’t be sure. An image flashed through Newts head, and suddenly he was in the maze, falling fast towards the cement floor, having jumped off the top of one of the walls. His brain flicked off and Newt looked below himself only to be met with as dark expanse of water, rather than cement. He hit it with an awfully loud smack. Newt opened his mouth and it was instantly filled with water, he choked on it, opening his eyes and desperately swimming toward the surface of the water. Once he broke the surface, he coughed so vigorously it morphed into hideous dry heaving. Newts limbs felt heavy, but he couldn’t touch the ground so he swam for the shore. His vision was blurry and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It was as if a panic button had been pressed within his body, he felt his chest tightening and his breathing became rapid. He was able to touch the ground so he stood on wobbly knees, trying desperately not to hyperventilate. His body disobeyed him, and he could feel every inch off himself ignite in fear as he reached the shore. He collapsed on the beach, fear and sorrow enveloping him, and he coughed up the remaining water in his lungs.

On top of the cliff, Thomas and Gally watched as Newt swam towards the shore.

Thomas looked at Gally, “See? He’s fine. I bet he’ll be coming up here to do it again in just a moment.”

Gally was staring as Newt collapsed on the beach. “Are you sure? He doesn’t look fine to me.”

Thomas followed Gally’s eyes to where Newt was kneeling, huddled up on the sand, and the image set off a red flag.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Why did you all let me do that?!”

“Dude you’re the one who pushed-“

Before Gally could finish, Thomas was jumping off the cliff. The minute he hit the water he shot back to the surface and swam towards the shore where Newt was hunched over.

Thomas reached the sand and rushed over to Newt. He grabbed Newts shoulder and turned him around, feeling his heart drop when he realized Newt was crying. Thomas took a seat on the sand and pulled Newt into his lap. Newt pressed his face into Thomas’s chest, trying to slow the sobs fighting their way up. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and pressed his face into the top of Newts head.

“Newt I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, the sound muffled by Newts wet hair.

Newt was shaking, and Thomas murmured soothing words, hoping to help calm him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Newt sucked in a few large breaths of air, willing his body to stop. It continued against his will for a few more minutes, finally slowing when he started to process words Thomas was using.

“I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay Newt, it’s alright.”

Newt took a deep breath and reached for Thomas’s hand. He took it in both of his, holding it gently.

“I’m s-sorry Tommy.” He said, earning a soft “shhh” from Thomas.

He took another deep breath, working on steadying his voice and heartbeat.

“I thought I was in the maze I- That falling feeling, was what I felt. Then. When I, um, when I attempted.” He whispered, squeezing Thomas’s hand.

“Newt I’m so sorry. Shit, I’m so sorry baby. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Thomas’s voice was quiet, it was gentle.

That word.  _Baby_. It wove it’s way into Newts head, imbedding itself inside his memories. Newt didn’t say anything, he was still working on settling the fear that lingered inside him. He heard his name being called and he lifted his head, Minho ran down the beach and fell to his knees in front of Thomas. 

“Newt? Are you okay?” His voice sounded hurt, and his eyes shone with worry.

Newt nodded and shot him a weak smile.

Minho looked to Thomas, “what the hell was that Thomas? You could have killed him!”

Thomas looked up in surprise, “I’m sorry I didn’t know I-“ his voice broke and he swallowed thickly.

“The hell you didn’t know!” Minho yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Minho it’s okay I’m fine.” Newt said, trying to calm him down.

Minho continued to glare at Thomas, “Get this through your thick skull Thomas, Newt could have  _drowned_.”

“I’m sorry Minho.” Thomas responded quietly.

“Don’t fucking apologize to me! Apologize to Newt!” Minho fumed, turning his gaze to Newt.

Thomas’s voice seemed to tremble as he spoke. “I already have.”

Newt chimed in, “Minho. It’s okay really. Please calm down, Tommy already apologized to me. I’m alright.”

Minho shook his head and stood up. “I’ll be in our room if you need me,  _Newt_.” He huffed, spinning around and practically storming back up the beach.

Newt watched silently as Minho walked away, he turned to look at Thomas, the feelings of fear subsiding.

“Why did you push me anyway?”

Thomas’s eyes were red. He shrugged.

“I thought you just didn’t feel like it, I didn’t know you were afraid.”

Newt let go of one of Thomas’s hands and smacked Thomas’s shoulder.

“You’re bloody stupid.” Newt said, there was colour returning to his cheeks as he spoke.

Thomas was still a bit shaken, and he let out a pathetic laugh.

“Yeah, I know.” Thomas paused to take a breath. “I really am sorry though.”

Newt blinked at him, “It’s okay. I’m alright.”

Thomas nodded and flashed a faltering smile Newts way. Newt was sitting in Thomas’s lap for the second time in two days, Thomas was sitting with his back to the ocean and Newt was facing sideways. Thomas’s arms were wrapped around Newts shoulders comfortingly. Newt put his head on Thomas’s shoulder, his face against Thomas’s neck.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Newt heard footsteps approaching from up the beach. He lifted his head once again to be met with a group lead by Gally, standing in front of the two boys.

Gally looked uneasy, “Newt, you okay bud?” His voice was softer than it normally was. Brenda stepped forward from beside Gally. She was holding a blanket. She walked over to the two of them and wrapped it around Newts shoulders, Newt shot her an appreciative smile.

“I’m okay guys. There’s nothing to worry about. Thank you, though.” He said, feeling his heart tug at the idea of everybody caring so much.

The group seemed to move as one, and they left Newt and Thomas alone on the beach. Newt began to stand, and Thomas dropped his arms. Newt took the blanket and laid it out on the sand in front of them, then turned around and took a seat facing Thomas.

“Come sit.” He said, and Thomas wiped at his eyes. Thomas stood up and brushed himself off, then took a seat next to Newt. Newt leaned backward and lay down on the blanket, and Thomas followed suit.

The sky was void of clouds; the stars shone bright above the two boys.

Newt spoke up, “It reminds me of the glade. The stars, and the sky.”

Thomas turned to look at him, shifting onto his side. He looked sad.

“I miss it sometimes Tommy. Everything was easy for us then, we were practically fed all the things we needed. It was bloody simple in the glade.”

Thomas frowned, “But we’re safe now. Aren’t you happy here?”

Newt sighed, “Yeah, I’m happy. I just miss when things were easier.”

“When things were easier, before I showed up in the glade.” Thomas said, surprising Newt.

Newt shook his head, and turned to look at Thomas. “I don’t wish I was back before you showed up, Tommy.”

Thomas scoffed, “It’s my fault that we’ve lost so many of our friends.” Thomas looked away, his eyes growing sad again.

Newts eyebrows furrowed, “Tommy, it’s not your bloody fault. If it weren’t for WICKED we would never have gotten into any of this in the first place.”

Thomas didn’t respond, he turned onto his back and stared up at the dark sky. Newt scooted over and rest his head on Thomas’s chest, he placed his arm across Thomas’s stomach.

They were silent for a few minutes until Thomas spoke up.

“Do you remember any of the constellations?” He asked, his voice sounding tired.

Newt thought about this for a moment, “No. I remember looking at them, and I remember some of their shapes. I can’t recall their names though.” He murmured in response.

Thomas hummed. “They’re beautiful.”

Newt could feel sleep creeping into the edge of his consciousness.

“They’re one of the most beautiful things this earth has left.” He whispered.

Thomas didn’t say anything.

Newt shut his eyes, and just as sleep over took him he heard Thomas mumble, “You’re the second.”

 

-

 

“Newt, wake up." 

Newt opened his eyes to see Thomas kneeling in front of him.

“Hiya Tommy, what time is it?” He said. He sat up and yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Thomas glanced at his watch, “almost 2am.” He grinned.

“What’d ya wake me for?” Newt asked, smiling back at Thomas.

“I have an idea. It’s kind of stupid.”

Newt cocked an eyebrow, “What is your stupid idea?”

Thomas looked sheepish, “Well, everyone’s asleep. So...we should go skinny dipping.” The words were rushed, and Thomas’s cheeks turned pink.

Newt laughed, “you serious?”

Thomas bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay, fine, but only because it’s 2 in the morning and I’m a bit delirious.”

Thomas laughed and stood up, he offered a hand to Newt and pulled him off the ground.

“There’s only one rule for this,” Newt began, untying the string on his shorts. “You’re not allowed to push me under.”

Thomas pouted, “I won’t, I promise.”

Thomas turned towards the water and undid the button on his shorts. He let them drop and kicked them off, giving Newt a view of his ass. Newt smirked and dropped his shorts too. Thomas ran into the water, dropping down so he was up to his chest. Newt followed behind him and dropped into the water as well. He lifted his hand and flicked a bit of water towards Thomas.

Thomas opened his mouth in a mockery of shock, he let out a surprised huff and splashed Newt back.

“Not this again.” Newt groaned, laughing as he sent a wave of water back at Thomas. Thomas yelped and sunk under the water. He came up and wiped at his eyes.

“Your turn, shuck-face.” He teased. Thomas stood up so he was up to his stomach in the water and placed his hands on his hips. Newt rolled his eyes, but dove under the water anyway.

Once he was back above water he said, “That’s buggin’ cold.” Newt stood up as well.

Thomas laughed and took a few steps closer. “You’ve got an eyelash on your cheek.” He motioned below Newts left eye. Newt swiped his thumb under his eye, hoping to get it.

Thomas moved forward once more, he was only inches away from Newt.

“Here, I’ll get it.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Thomas reached forward with his right hand and cupped the side of Newts face. He brushed his thumb over Newts cheek, successfully removing the stray eyelash.

The moon was shining down on the two of them, casting a blue glow on their faces. It was bright out for two in the morning.

Thomas didn’t remove his hand, he kept his thumb on Newts cheek. Newt smiled gently, the edge of his mouth touched the palm of Thomas’s hand. Thomas took his other hand and splayed his fingers over the center of Newts chest. He dragged it down Newts torso, down to his stomach, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Newts ear.

“I think I’d like to finish what Minho interrupted earlier.” Thomas whispered, his voice sending a shiver through Newts body.

Newt nodded, probably a little too eagerly, and Thomas reached below the water. He wrapped his hand around Newts cock, squeezing it gently. Newt’s breath caught in his throat, and he placed his hand around Thomas, who was unsurprisingly hard already. Their arms crossed, and Thomas pressed a kiss into the side of Newts neck.

“Can you get hard for me?” He rasped, his voice nearly an entire octave lower than it was before. Newt was quick to respond, and he swiped his thumb over the tip of Thomas’s dick. Thomas dipped his head lower and glued his lips to Newts neck, sucking a dark spot onto his skin.

Thomas began to stroke Newt, he squeezed on the upstrokes. Newt mirrored this action and whined at the sensations overwhelming him.

Thomas spoke, “You know,” he paused for a second, holding back a moan. “When you walked in on me yesterday.” He paused again and moved his hand from Newts face to his shoulder to help steady himself.

“I was imagining this.” He whined.

Newt dropped his head, resting it on Thomas’s shoulder.

“Tommy,” he whispered, a moan sounding from the back of his throat. “I know. I heard you.” He said, sucking in a sharp breath.

Thomas quickened his pace, squeezing harder and earning various noises from Newt. Newt felt like there was a coil inside of him, being compressed, as if it was going to release soon. He twisted his wrist, shutting his eyes.

Thomas threw his head back, “Newt, holy shit.”

Newt whined again, “I’m close.” He said.

Thomas started speaking again. “Earlier today, at lunch,” he started, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “When you-uh, when you  _sucked_  on that banana.”

Newt was dangerously close. All he could muster was, “Yeah?”

Thomas groaned in ecstasy, he shut his eyes.

“That, was so hot Newt. I jacked off to that.”

Newt bit his lip and attempted to suppress a choked groan that emitted from his mouth. It fought its way out, and Newt was coming. Thomas continued to stroke him as he rode it out, then removed his hand and placed it on Newts hip.

Newt lifted his head back up, and Thomas was biting down hard on his lip.

“Newt I’m-“ he started but he stopped, as he was reaching his climax.

Newt was mesmerized by the look on Thomas’s face. His eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes shut, his mouth was open just the slightest bit.

Newt mumbled. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” And Thomas let his head fall against Newts, their foreheads pressing together. He hummed, and Newt smiled.

“Let’s go Tommy.” He said in a hushed voice, grabbing hold of Thomas’s hand and leading him back onto the beach.

Thomas put his shorts back on and took a seat on the blanket once again. Newt did the same, he was watching Thomas, gazing fondly as Thomas looked out at the water.

“Can we just sleep here?” Newt asked, he didn’t want to walk all the way back to their beds.

Thomas didn’t answer, he laid back on the blanket, and pulled Newt down with him. Newt curled up at his side, interlocked their fingers, and pressed a kiss into Thomas’s shoulder.

“That was fun.” He said, his voice hushed.

Thomas nodded. “Goodnight Newt.”

“G’night Tommy.”

Newt lay silently. He felt sleep lurking just around the corner, as if moments before they weren’t standing in the ocean together.

Thomas spoke up again, “I think I’m falling in love with you too, Newt.” His voice was quiet.

Newt smiled and let sleep take a hold of him once again.

 

 

 

 

**10:37am, Sunday**

 

There was water on Newts feet. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. Then, he felt a body below his head, making it two things Newt had noticed before he had even opened his eyes. Voices had woken him, so he decided to listen, rather than show their owners that he was awake.

“Should we wake them up?”

“They look so...peaceful.”

“Yeah, but the tide is coming in!” That one was definitely Brenda.

“Go get Minho, he’ll wake them up.”

Thomas was snoring, and Newt would have laughed if he didn’t think there were more than three people standing around them. At this point Newt wasn’t sure why he didn’t just open his eyes and show everyone he was already awake, but he chose not to and kept his eyes shut.

There were footsteps approaching—Minho, probably—and to Newts dismay he was suddenly yanked off of Thomas.

“Wake up you idiots.” He didn’t sound amused.

Newt opened his eyes and squinted in the bright sun. Minho was standing over them, his shadow was cast over Thomas.

Newt sat up, “Morning,” he paused to look around, “everyone.”

Thomas sat up beside him and yawned, “Why are you all standing around us?” He blinked away the sleep in his eyes.

“Because you two are about to get submerged in water. Maybe falling asleep on the beach wasn’t such a smart idea, hm?”

Newt rubbed his shoulder with one hand, “I’m gonna have to agree with you there. Not the most comfortable sleep I’ve ever had.”

The water lapped at their ankles this time, and Newt took note of the people around him. It was Brenda, Jorge, Aris and Sonya. Newt stood up and brushed his shorts off, then turned and offered a hand to Thomas and helped him up.

“Mornin’ Tommy.” Newt said, still squinting, as his eyes weren’t used to the sunshine quite yet.

Thomas smiled, “Morning.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and Minho cleared his throat.

“Thomas can you take care of this blanket? I need to talk to Newt.”

Thomas didn’t bother protesting, and leaned over to pick up what was now a half wet blanket. Newt risked a glance at Thomas’s ass as he bent over. Thoughts of the night before flooded his head, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Minho snapped his fingers in front of Newts face. “Earth to Newt, can you stop being gross for like, one second.”

Newt turned to look at Minho, sending him a threatening glare. Minho started towards the village and Newt followed, walking in step beside Minho.

“For the record, I’m still pissed at Thomas,” Minho started, looking away from Newt. “But I’m the one who started the bet so I need to know, did you complete your task?”

Newt looked at him, “I know you care about me and all, but I don’t think you should be mad at Tommy anymore. I’m  _fine_  Minho.”

“I don’t want to get into it with you. Just answer my question.” Minho said, he glanced at his feet.

For some odd reason, Newt felt nervous. “Yeah, I did.”

Minho looked at him with questioning eyes. “Okay, and?”

It was Newts turn to look away. “I told him I think I’m falling in love with him.”

Minho’s eyes brightened.

Newt continued, “And we uh, did stuff...point is, Thomas said the same to me. He thinks he’s falling in love with me, that is.”

Minho stopped walking, his hand shot out and he grabbed Newts arm, pulling him to a halt as well. Minho smiled for the first time that morning.

“Newt! Holy shit! That’s awesome!”

Newt couldn’t help but smile, too. “Yeah, it is kind of awesome.”

“So are you guys officially  _together_? Or?”

Newt shook his head, “We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Wait. What  _stuff_  did you guys get up to last night?” 

Newt felt his cheeks heat up, he bit his lip.

Minho gasped, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. “Oh my god, Newt, you did not.”

Newts cheeks grew impossibly more red. “If you think we uh... _did_  it, that’s not the case.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Stop being so vague! Tell me everything.” Newt couldn’t help but laugh, Minho was coming across rather gossipy.

Newt cleared his throat, “uh, mutual hand jobs, I guess.” He mumbled, not wanting to see the look on Minho’s face.

Minho smacked Newts arm, “dude! I don’t know whether to congratulate you or yell at you. You totally ruined the next task.”

Newt finally looked at him, curiosity getting the best of him.

“What was the next task?”

“Kiss him.” Minho said simply, he shrugged and his eyes shone. “I assume that already happened though, given-“

“No, actually.” Newt interrupted and Minho tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Seriously?”

Newt nodded, “It almost did, until  _someone_  interrupted.”

Minho chuckled. “Oops. My bad.”

Newt shrugged, he didn’t mind too much.

“Okay,” he said, “so all I have to do is kiss him today?”

“Yep. Doesn’t seem so scary, does it?"

Newt pondered this. For whatever reason, it did.

“Actually it kind of does.”

Minho sighed, “oh come on Newt, you’ve touched his dick more than once, kissing is nothing compared to that.”

Newt attempted to put his thoughts into words. “Somehow it’s more intimate to me, I guess.”

“Dude you told him you’re falling in love with him.”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly listening and looking me in the eye when I said it.”

Minho cocked an eyebrow, “Well what was he doing?”

Newt held his tongue, his cheeks reddening once again.

Minho waited for an answer, and when he didn’t get one he responded with, “Oh?  _Oh_. Oh! Newt! Oh my god. Wow, you must  _really_  be in love with him if that’s when you told him. Mid-climax. Huh. That’s new.”

Newt felt so  _exposed_ , he’d known Minho since the first day he could remember, but still, he felt awkward talking about his love life.

Newt continued walking, assuming they were going to eat, and together they walked through the village.

After a late breakfast, Newt took a shower, his hair was dry due to the salt water he’d let sit in it, and he had sand in places sand should not be.

He was dressed and following Minho to the garden when he saw Thomas again. Thomas fell in step with Newt.

“Hey guys.”

Newt smiled, Minho looked away. He was still upset. Thomas reached out and grabbed Newts hand, interlocking their fingers and surprising Newt. Newt squeezed his hand, and Minho picked up his pace. He walked in front of them, an aura of annoyance radiated off of him.

Thomas leaned his head towards Newts and lowered his voice. “What’s his deal?”

Newt frowned, “He’s still pissed about last night. You should really talk to him.”

Thomas looked uncomfortable, “He’s just gonna yell at me.”

Newt rubbed his thumb across Thomas’s hand, trying to comfort him.

“Just talk to him Tommy, you’ll be fine.”

Thomas nodded and pulled his hand away, he jogged up next to Minho.

“Hey.” He began. Minho didn’t respond.

“I’m really sorry about last night Minho.”

Minho came to a halt, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tell me, Thomas. What would you have done if Newt had drowned, or hit his head and been knocked out?” His voice was angry. Thomas flinched.

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah of course you don’t, because you’re an idiot Thomas. You’re lucky he loves you, otherwise I don’t think you’d be having such a great morning.”

Thomas blinked. “He loves me?”

Minho rubbed the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming on.

“Not the point, dumbass. I kind of really want to punch you in the face.”

Thomas frowned, “If that’ll make you feel better, then punch me in the face.”

Minho groaned, exasperated. “I’m not going to punch you, you shuck-face.”

Thomas put his hands on his hips. “Well why not? _I_ would punch me in the face.”

This made Minho angrier. He raised his voice. “Jesus Thomas! You can’t just go around doing whatever the fuck you want! Things are different now! You aren’t some hero!”

Thomas shrugged, “Okay. I said I’m sorry. What more do you want?”

Minho visibly went tense, “I want you to tell me why the hell you would push someone over the edge of a cliff! Especially someone you love!”

Thomas’s mouth went dry, “whoa, love? I don’t-“

Minho stomped his foot, “Get over it Thomas! Again, not the fucking point!”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. “Well if I were you I wouldn’t go throwing that word around when people-“

Suddenly, Minhos fist was in Thomas’s cheek, and Thomas hit the ground with a thud. He cupped his cheek and cried out, “What the fuck Minho!?”

Minho grabbed his knuckles, which were throbbing. “You told me to punch you in the face.” He explained simply.

Thomas whined, “Is my mouth bleeding? It tastes like blood.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Thomas groaned again, rolling onto his side with both hands on his cheek.

Newt was standing in the garden with a watering can when he saw Minho hit Thomas, he dropped it into the flowers and ran over.

“Jesus Minho!” He exclaimed, kneeling beside Thomas. He helped Thomas sit up and pulled his hands off his cheek, cringing at the blood in his mouth.

“I think you bit your tongue.” Newt mumbled, he shot Minho a murderous glare.

“What? He asked me to.” Minho explained.

“Go get some ice, you asshole.” Newt said expectantly.

Minho crossed his arm once again, “I think I’d rather watch him suffer.”

Newt stood up, glowering at Minho.

“Go get us some bloody ice before I punch  _you_  in the face.”

Minho grumbled, but made his way towards the dining hut anyway.

Newt sat with Thomas, he reached forward and wiped blood off of Thomas’s lip with his thumb. Thomas looked upset.

“Where does it hurt?” Newt asked, his voice was laced with concern.

“Everywhere.”

Newt smiled sympathetically, “You’re probably gonna have a bruise.”

Thomas nodded, and Minho reappeared with a small bag of ice cubes, he catapulted them at Thomas. The bag hit his chest and fell into his lap. Newt rolled his eyes and picked it up, gently pressing it against Thomas’s cheek.

Thomas let out a relieved breath, the cold made it feel better already.

Newt turned to look at Minho, “Why are you such a dick?”

He frowned. “I only did what he asked me to.”

“Minho you, of all people, should know that punching somebody won’t solve a problem!”

Minho shrugged, “It’s worked for most of us so far.”

Newt grumbled, “Minho just piss off for now, I’ll come and find you when Thomas is  _not_  on the ground bleeding.”

Minho shrugged and he turned away, walking over to the garden to resume what Newt had started. Newt helped Thomas to his feet and together they walked back to Newts hut. Once they arrived, Thomas took a seat on Newt’s bed.

Newt kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on Thomas’s thigh.

“Sorry about him Tommy.”

Thomas smiled appreciatively, “No need to apologize. Thanks though.”

Newt nodded, “Is there anything I can do to make it better?” He asked, once again with concern prominent in his tone.

Thomas waggled his eyebrows, “There is one way.” He glanced down at Newt on his knees, who rolled his eyes.

“Not the time, you shank.” He said, pursing his lips in mock annoyance. The truth was, Newt wouldn’t mind being on his knees for Thomas, but he was just punched in the face. Newt was smarter than that.

Newt stood up and took a seat beside Thomas, he gently pulled the ice away, taking a look at the damage done.

“It’s just a bit red for now,” he said thoughtfully, ever so slightly touching Thomas’s cheekbone. Thomas sucked in a sharp breath and jerked away.

“It hurts like hell.” He said taking the ice from Newts hand and placing it back against his cheek.

Newt frowned, “Maybe you should just rest for a bit.”

Thomas shook his head, “It’s fine if I done touch it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Thomas was looking at Newt, his eyes shone with something unreadable. New quickly realized his chance, and he lifted his hand and placed it on Thomas’s good cheek.

“Tommy.” He whispered, and Thomas’s lips parted, almost as if they already knew what was coming. Newt let his eyes flutter shut and- There was a knock at the door, and Newt jumped almost an entire foot in the air. Thomas looked at him with wide eyes.

“Come in.” Newt called out and Gally stepped in, to their surprise.

“Hey guys, Fry wants some extra hands with baking, since he wanted to make those muffins or whatever they were.” Gally rambled, Newt And Thomas sat quietly, waiting for the point. Gally continued. “You guys were nominated.”

Newt looked skeptical. “Who told him we were good at baking? I haven’t baked a single thing in my life.”

Gally shrugged, “Minho did, not sure why. That’s all though, he wants you guys there soon.” He left without another word, and Thomas and Newt turned to look at each other.

“I guess we’re going to bake then.” Thomas said, and the plan was set.

Nearly a half hour later Thomas and Newt were standing in the kitchen, Fry was giving them instructions.

“So you just put the flour into the bowl and you mix it. You guys got that?” Frypan was taking this one extra seriously, it seemed.

Thomas and Newt nodded simultaneously, their faces mirrored his seriousness.

“After you’ve got it all mixed, add the blueberries and pour them into the trays.”

Thomas spoke up, “Don’t worry Fry. We got it.”

Frypan shot them a grateful smile. “Thanks a lot guys, if there are any issues, come and get me.”

“Of course.” Newt affirmed, looking proud to have a job.

Frypan left the two of them in the kitchen, and they got to work.

“Okay Tommy,” Newt called, he was standing at one counter with a bowl while Thomas was across the room with the recipe. “What’s first.”

“One four cup of butter.”

Newt turned around, “Do you mean one fourth?”

Thomas looked lost, “There’s a one and then a slash and then a four.”

Newt chuckled, “Alright. One fourth cup.” He set to work, cutting the block of butter with a knife, and then placing it into a little cup until it measured correctly. They worked well for a good amount of time, Thomas would read and Newt would do, he had all the ingredients ready until he got to the flour. It was close to Thomas, so Newt called out to him.

“Tommy, can you bring the flour over here?”

Thomas put the recipe down and grabbed hold of the bag, it was pretty large, so he held it with both hands and against his chest. Thomas made his way across the kitchen and went to put the bag down beside Newt but he failed miserably and the bag hit the floor before they could realize what was happening. A cloud of flour exploded from the bag, leaving their lower halves absolutely covered in it.

“Tommy!” Newt exclaimed, leaning down to pick up the bag. There was still some left.

Thomas looked panic-stricken. “Fry is gonna kill us.” He said in a quiet voice.

Newt scoffed. “No, Fry is gonna kill  _you_.”

“Newt! You have to help me clean this up!”

Newt shrugged and placed the flour back on the counter. He reached inside and pulled out a handful, releasing it over Thomas.

Thomas yelped. “This is not making things better!”

Newt laughed, “No, but it’s making things more fun.” He reached into the bag for more flour to throw at Thomas, but Thomas snatched it away. He took his own handful and threw it in Newts direction.

Newt let his mouth fall agape. “This is war, Tommy.” He threatened. He whipped around and ducked below the counter, grabbing a small basket of blueberries on his way. Thomas came after him, he had the flour in his hand and he blew it into Newts face. Newt turned away and took a handful of blueberries. He chucked them at Thomas, hitting him several times in the face with great satisfaction.

Thomas ducked behind the counter and crawled to the other side where Newt wasn’t expecting him. He jumped out and dropped a handful of flour over Newts head, the powdery substance turned his hair and face white.

Newt squeaked in surprise and took a handful of blueberries. He threw them at Thomas with great force, successfully breaking a few of them when they hit Thomas’s shirt.

The two of them continued like this, grabbing ingredients and chucking them at each other, creating a huge mess in the process.

It was already past 3 o’clock when they finished putting the muffins in the oven. The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour covering every inch of the place, including Newt and Thomas, and there were blueberries all over the floor.

Thomas and Newt were seated on the floor with their backs against the counter.

“Okay fine, truce. That was a bloody ruthless war.” Newt said, he reached out to take Thomas’s hand and shook it.

“These muffins better turn out well.” Thomas said.

Newt hummed his agreement, and they looked at each other happily.

Newt felt it again, this was his chance. Thomas had flour on his eyelashes—and everywhere else on his face for that matter—so Newt instructed him to close his eyes and he reached up, wiping at it with his thumb. He dragged his thumb down Thomas’s cheekbone, and Thomas’s flinched.

“Oh, sorry Tommy.” He breathed, his words were barely above a whisper.

“It’s okay.” Thomas said.

“You’ve got some flour on your lip.” Newt pointed out.

“Yeah.” Thomas responded.

“Let me get it for you.” Newt was leaning in, and his eyes fluttered shut. He was only millimetres away from kissing Thomas when they heard a loud gasp come from the doorway.

They both pulled away and looked at each other with panicked eyes. It hadn’t occurred to them that this wasn’t exactly their space, and they probably shouldn’t have wasted ingredients like that.

Newt stood up first, looking sheepish, and Thomas stood up beside him.

Frypan was standing in the doorway, his eyes threatening to slice them in half.

“Thomas! Newt! What the shuck did you do!”

Thomas laughed nervously, “food fight?” He said, phrasing it like a question.

Frypan practically squawked. “You two! Seriously?! My kitchen!”

“We’ll clean it up.” Newt was quick to say, and Thomas looked at him sceptically. Did Newt even  _see_  the mess they made? 

“You better clean it up, or I’ll be cooking your asses for dinner!” He exclaimed, and Thomas was nodding.

“Fry you go, come back in an hour. This place with be spotless.”

Frypan shot them another deadly glare and left the kitchen, taking deep breaths on his way out.

The oven went off, and Thomas and Newt both turned to look at it.

“You get a broom, I’ll take the muffins out and start on the counters.”

Thomas followed instructions, he went into the pantry and came out with a broom and dustpan. Newt searched for an ovenmit, once he found one he took the muffins out and placed them on top of the stove. The two of them cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom with minimal complaints, and surprisingly it took them less than an hour. Once they were finished they put all their bowls and kitchen utensils into the sink, and together they went to hunt down Frypan.

They found him on the beach, and they let him know that the kitchen was clean, and the muffins were finished. Fry thanked them, and together they walked back to Newts hut. Once they got through the door they were met with Minho sitting on his bed.

Minho opened with, “Whoa. What the shuck happened to you guys.”

Newt let out a small laugh. “We helped Frypan bake.”

Minho cracked a smile, “you look like you just came back from a snowstorm.”

Minho stood up before they could respond, “Hey, Thomas. I just wanted to apologize about earlier.”

Thomas was surprised, he hadn’t expected an apology. “It’s okay Minho, I would’ve punched me too.”

“Yeah well, you did ask me to.”

Thomas laughed, “It’s okay Minho.”

Minho grinned, “you guys should probably shower.”

Newt pouted. “I already showered once today.”

Thomas shot him a playful glare, “Hey, you started it.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “Whatever, showers it is.”

Newt grabbed a new set of clothes and a towel, and Thomas left to go get the same stuff from his hut. They made their own way to the showers, only not meeting because Thomas had various people asking him why he was covered in flour on his way to his hut. Newt happily washed the flour off of himself, ridding his body of anymore baking ingredients, and he towel dried himself and got dressed.

Afterwards, Newt decided to take a short nap. He crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself. His mind was clear of thoughts so sleep came easily.

 

-

 

Newt jolted awake to the sound of the door slamming. He opened his eyes, it was Minho.

“Sorry Newt, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered.

Newt pushed the blanket off of himself, “What time is it?” He responded, his voice came out raspy so he cleared his throat.

“It’s almost 7.”

“Oh, wow, I slept for quite a while.”

Newt sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bed, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

“Yeah. Hey, have you kissed him yet?” Minho asked, looking at Newt with a curious gaze.

Newt shook his head, “I’ve tried to, but something came up both times.”

“You should do it soon. The sun is starting to set, it’s kind of perfect.”

Newt smiled, “Yeah, I think so too.”

Minho and Newt left their hut together, some of the former gladers had gotten a fire started, and they were sitting in front of it, facing the ocean.

“Fry made hot dogs.” Minho said, “I’ll go and get them for us, if you want one.”

Newt shook his head, “Actually I’m good for now, thanks Minho.”

Newt felt refreshed, he was happy, the air was warm, and he was determined to complete his task. It was now or never. Newt spotted Thomas with Gally almost immediately, and he made a beeline for them. As he walked past the others he caught snippets of laughter and lighthearted conversation, and he felt impossibly more optimistic. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he knew he was happy.

As Minho had said, it was kid of perfect. The beach was enveloped in an orange glow, the sky went from blue to pink and orange, and it was free of clouds. It was still warm out, and everyone seemed carefree and happy.

Once Newt reached Thomas, he tapped him on the shoulder. Thomas spun around and his eyes brightened, he smiled.

“Hey Newt.” He said.

Newt decided to ease into it, start a conversation, touch his face, lean in, take it slow.

“Hiya Tommy.”

They smiled at each other, happiness mirroring in each others eyes.

Newt spoke again, “How’s your cheek feeling?”

“Much better.” Thomas said softly.

“That’s good, because-“ Newt was cut off by lips on his. His eyes went huge, Thomas had been the one to initiate it.  _Thomas_  who had gotten awkward when Newt smacked his ass,  _Thomas_. Newt realized his eyes were open and he shut them, he brought a hand up to the back of Thomas’s neck almost subconsciously.

Thomas tasted like honey to Newt, he was sweet and warm, and Newts lips tingled. Newt felt Thomas’s hands find his waist, and he was pulled into Thomas’s chest. Newt let his mouth fall open just a little, and Thomas’s tongue pushed its way into Newts mouth. Their tongues rolled together, it was warm and absolutely perfect.

There was nothing rushed or heated, they fit together like a puzzle piece, it was meant to be slow. Eventually, Thomas pulled away for air, and he pressed his forehead against Newts.

Newt spoke first. “I think...I’m in love with you.” He said, his voice gentle, as if it could be broken by volume.

Thomas’s lips stretched into a grin. “I love you too.”

Suddenly, there was cheering around them. Newt felt his face flush and he looked around, they were standing behind the fire, in front of everyone. Thomas was blushing too, but he had a permanent smile on his face.

All of their friends were clapping, as if they were performing a stunt. Newt turned back to Thomas.

“Newt, will you  _officially_  be my boyfriend?”

Newt nodded, he bit his lip, his cheeks were on fire. “Yes Tommy, of course.”

There was more cheering, and Newt buried his face into Thomas’s neck. Thomas could have sworn he felt his heart grow at that alone. He lifted a hand from Newts waist and pushed on his chin, bringing his head up again. He planted a kiss on Newts lips once more, and again, Newt smiled.

“God Tommy, I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

Thomas grinned. “Yeah, me too.”

Eventually the boys pulled themselves apart, but they stayed connected by their hands. They sat on the sand, leaning against a log in front of the fire as the sun set. Thomas was sitting upright with Newts head in his lap. He dragged his fingers through Newts hair. Newt was playing with Thomas’s free hand, tracing the lines on his palm. Everyone was smiling and laughing around them, and Thomas was talking to Minho.

Newt felt like there were stars bursting in his chest. It was a feeling of pure, utter happiness, with excitement and love and all these extra emotions blended in. He drew a heart on the palm of Thomas’s hand, then brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss in the center. Thomas broke away from his conversation to look down at Newt and smile.

Newt put his hands on the ground and pushed himself so that he was sitting up, and he turned to look at Thomas.

“Hi.” Thomas said, a goofy smile playing at his lips.

“Hi.” Newt breathed, and he leaned in to kiss him. Newt felt his heart bursting at the seams, and he smiled into the kiss.

Yeah, he could get used to this.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Newt was laughing, Thomas’s fingers dug into his thighs, trying to get him to stop. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Newt said, he was a bit breathless.

Thomas was on his knees between Newts legs, he was attempting to give Newt a blowjob, his first ever, but  _apparently_  it wasn’t a given talent.

He pulled his mouth off of Newt with a wet pop.

Thomas whined. “I’m trying my best, stop laughing at me!”

This only made Newt laugh more, and Thomas groaned. Newt had his hand tangled in Thomas’s hair.

Thomas took hold of the base of Newts dick again, he slipped his lips over the tip and Newt shuddered. Thomas slid his head down, taking more of Newt in his mouth, and Newt threw his head back.

Thomas attempted to swirl his tongue around, but suddenly he was gagging, and he pulled away from Newt and turned away, coughing into the crook of his elbow.

Newt chuckled, “You okay Tommy?”

Thomas shook his head, coughing more, and sat back on his heels.

“This is useless. I’m trying to be sexy.” He sighed, looking at Newt with a pout.

“What part of you _literally_ choking on my cock is sexy?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and Newt laughed yet again, Thomas groaned. “Seriously Newt! Stop laughing at me!” He went to stand up, and Newt reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Aw, no don’t be like that. I’m sorry!”

“Maybe I should just stick to what I’m good at.” Thomas complained. He folded his palm around Newt and twisted his wrist, gaining a reaction he had hoped for.

“Jesus. No, I want to figure it out with you Tommy.”

Thomas frowned and rest his head on Newts thigh.

“Hey,” Newt said, and Thomas looked up. “For the record, you look bloody hot just being on your knees for me.” He said, and he pulled Thomas up. Newt leaned over to kiss him, and he whined.

“Fuck, you taste like me Tommy.” Thomas had no idea how Newt knew that, but it lit a flame of want inside him. Newt kissed him twice as hard, as if he was trying to trace the taste.

Newt kissed down Thomas’s neck, and Thomas breathed hotly.

“How about I give it a try?” Newt said, and Thomas stood up.

Newt stood up and spun them around, pushing Thomas backwards onto the bed. He sunk to his knees, and Thomas propped himself up on his elbows.

“Newt, I don’t want to leave you with blue balls.”

“What if I told you I‘ll touch myself while I blow you?”

Thomas felt a jolt of heat run through his body. “Holy shit.” He breathed.

Newt gripped the base of Thomas’s cock with his right hand, and he leaned his head down, pushing his lips over the tip. Thomas reached out and stuck his hand in Newts hair, he stifled a moan.

Newt flicked his tongue over the slit, and Thomas shuddered. Newt slid his head down, he looked up at Thomas, their eyes locked, and he sucked gently.

“How are you so good at this?” Thomas mumbled, Newts eyes shone and he hummed around Thomas’s cock, sending a wave of pleasure over him.

Thomas watched as Newt wrapped his free hand around himself and shut his eyes, it drove Thomas insane. Thomas realized there was no way he would last long in this position, and he threw his head back, letting a moan emit from deep in his chest.

Newt bobbed his head up and down, pumping his fist over himself as he did so, feeling the imaginary flame in his abdomen get dangerously hot.

Thomas gripped Newts hair impossibly tighter, and Newt hummed again in pleasure.

Thomas lifted his head again, looking down at Newt, who was ruthlessly jerking his own cock. His lips were red and shiny, and he looked up at Thomas again. Newt hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue flat against Thomas’s length.

“Newt I’m-“ Thomas tried to warn him, but he was coming, and to his surprise Newt swallowed. Newt squeezed his own dick, and he came too, it spilled over his hand, and he moaned around Thomas’s cock.

All of a sudden, the door was opening and there was a horrified scream.

Thomas bolted upright, and Newt yanked away from him, they both turned to see Minho standing in the doorway, his hand thrown over his eyes.

“Oh my god!” He yelled, “My eyes!”

“Minho get  _out_!” Newt yelled, and Minho spun around as fast as he could, he slammed the door behind him, and Newt leaned his head against Thomas’s lower stomach, his cheeks red.

Newt chuckled, and he felt Thomas giggle, and suddenly they were both laughing. The harder Thomas laughed, the harder Newt would laugh, until they were gripping each other with tears in their eyes. Newt sat back on his heels, his body shaking with laughter, his face hurt from smiling, and Thomas laid back down on the bed. Newt calmed himself down, and he got up and joined Thomas on the bed, they laid together for a while until a knock came at the door.

There was a voice from behind it. “Are you shuck-faces clothed yet?”

It was Minho again, so Newt responded. “Just a second Minho!”

Newt moved up the bed and pulled his blankets back, he crawled under them and Thomas did the same, wrapping his arms around Newt once they were covered.

“Alright, you’re safe.” Thomas called out, and the door swung open.

Minho let out a disgusted grunt. “You liar, you guys aren’t dressed.”

Newt hummed, “Aren’t my  _boyfriend_  and I allowed to cuddle?”

Minho fought the urge to smile. “You know Thomas has an entire room all to himself, where people like me  _won’t_  walk in on you two _,_ right?”

Thomas laughed, “Sorry Minho.”

Minho pursed his lips in mock annoyance, he picked up his shoes from the corner of his room.

“I’ll be back, if you guys are fucking when I come in I  _will_  have to cut out my eyes.”

Newt laughed, “You ever heard of knocking?”

“Hey! This is my room too!”

Minho made his exit, and Newt rest his head on Thomas’s chest.

 

-

 

Newt pried his eyes open, not having realized he’d fallen asleep. He lifted his head, Thomas was blinking at him.

“Hello.” Newt said, his voice groggy.

“Hi.” Thomas smiled.

Newt sat up, the blankets falling around his waist. There was orange light cast across the floor of their room.

“Wow, we must’ve slept for a long time.” He said.

Thomas sat up too, he pushed the blankets off of them and stood up, picking his clothes up off the floor.

Newt pouted, “But you look so pretty naked.”

Thomas laughed and pulled his shorts on, he smirked. “You can see me again later. I think we slept all afternoon.”

Newt slid out of the bed and onto his feet, following suit and dressing himself again.

Once they were both clothed, Newt made his way too the door and held it open for Thomas. Thomas nodded his appreciation, and the two of them stepped out into the setting sun together.

“It must be past dinner if the sun is already going down.” Thomas observed, stalling for a moment so that Newt could shut the door. Newt reached out and took Thomas’s hand in his. Thomas smiled.

“How about we check for leftovers?” Newt suggested, Thomas agreed. The two of them made their way through the small village, earning a couple smiles and a wolf whistle from Minho that both boys responded to with a middle finger. Once they had entered the dining hut they noticed there were still a few people left eating. Thomas went to the kitchen to get the food. He returned with two platefuls of chicken, mashed potatoes and corn.

Newt proposed the idea of sitting near the fire pit, so together they left to find spots in the sand. They settled with their backs to a log, watching as a couple gladers placed wood in the fire pit, it not having been lit quite yet.

Thomas and Newt ate in silence. They watched quietly as the others puttered around, setting up the bonfire and finding spots on logs and in the sand. Once they finished, Thomas stacked their plates and grabbed Newts hand again. He placed their interlocked fingers in his lap, Newt felt warm inside. On the outside, he was starting to get cold. As if Brenda had read his mind she appeared with a blanket. She took a seat next to them.

“Hey guys. Newt, you look cold, wanna share?”

Newt nodded and grabbed a corner of the blanket, pulling it over himself and Thomas. Thomas snuggled closer to Newt, resting his head on Newts shoulder.

“You guys are so  _so_  gay.” Brenda teased, flashing them a grin.

Newt rolled his eyes, “At least we’re gay together.”

Brenda laughed. Thomas watched as the fire came to life, surrounding them with warmth.

“So how’s married life?” Brenda joked, earning a laugh from Thomas.

A response came from in front of them, “Gross. They seriously don’t stop with the PDA.” It was Minho.

Newt rolled his eyes. Brenda giggled beside them. “I can imagine.”

She pushed the blanket off her knees and got to her feet, brushing sand off her pants.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” She said, and she turned her back to them.

Newt looked up at Minho, who was waggling his eyebrows at them.

“So, you guys done it yet?”

Thomas choked on the air he was breathing, he leaned over to cough.

“Minho! Jesus, what is with you.”

Minho shot them a grin. Thomas was busy coughing up a lung as Minho turned away and left them alone.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Newt raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the reaction Minho had gotten.

Once Thomas had finished coughing, he looked at Newt sheepishly.

“I’m good.”

Newt hummed, he pulled his hand out of Thomas’s grasp, lifting his arm above the blanket and wrapping it around Thomas’s shoulders.

“I should bring up our sex life every time I want you to shut up.”

Thomas whacked Newts chest. “You’re a dick.”

Newt laughed, he squeezed Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas put on his serious face, he lowered his voice. “But really, if you’re gonna embarrass me like that I’m going to have to embarrass you.”

Newt turned to look at him, “Is that a threat?”

Thomas shrugged, a small smirk blossoming on his lips.

Newt continued, “How do you expect to embarrass me? By telling people how well I fucked you?”

Thomas let out an over exaggerated gasp. He leaned into Newt, pressing his lips against Newts neck, just below his ear.

“I’ve got other ideas.”

Thomas’s free hand landed on Newts inner thigh. He pulled it up towards Newts body.

Thomas kissed Newts neck, he attached his lips, sucking a mark just below his ear.

Newt’s breath grew shallow. “Tommy, please don’t.”

Thomas pulled away again, “Oh I’m sorry, did you  _not_  just ask me how I’m going to embarrass you?”

Newt grumbled, “You twat, we’ll continue this later.”

Thomas hummed thoughtfully, “No, I think we’ll do it now.”

Thomas pulled his hand off Newts thigh and pushed it past the waistband of Newts pants. He looked at Newt with lustful eyes, the blanket was the only thing shielding them from the world.

Newt bit the inside of his cheek as Thomas’s hand wrapped around his cock. He held back a whine.

Newt felt himself grow hard, he looked at Thomas with threatening eyes.

“Tommy, stop.”

Thomas tightened his grip, he pulled his hand upward and Newt went tense.

“I’m serious.”

Thomas smirked, he flicked his thumb over the tip and Newt involuntarily shuddered.

“Thomas, stop.”

Thomas stilled his hand, “Oh you’re getting pissed, huh? Bringing out the full names?”

Newt growled from the back of his throat. Thomas rest his head on Newts shoulder, he blinked at Newt with innocent eyes.

“I thought you wanted to see me naked again?”

Thomas pumped his hand along Newts length, Newt bit his tongue.

“Hey guys.”

Newts entire body went still and he looked over just as Brenda took her seat beside them.

Thomas’s hand moved in slow motion.

Newt cleared his throat, “H-hey Brenda.” His voice was shaky.

Thomas snuggled closer to Newt.

“Can you pass some blanket down here?” She asked, sending Newt a smile.

Newt panicked, “No! No, no...sorry, no. I'm...cold.”

Brenda’s face morphed into confusion. “Uh, alright? I guess I’ll go get another one.”

“Yeah-“ Thomas squeezed. Newts voice went an entire octave higher. “Yeah! That’s great!”

Brenda looked impossibly more confused, but she left anyway.

“Tommy, stop.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I’m serious, I’ll dump your bloody ass.”

Newt took his hand and grabbed Thomas’s wrist, he dug his nails into the soft skin sharply. Thomas let out a surprised squeaky noise and pulled his wrist out and toward his body.

“That hurt!”

Newt was busy trying to think about grievers and cranks to make his erection go away.

“You deserved that, I hope it’s bleeding.”

Thomas smiled at him innocently, Newt lifted his hand and smacked the side of Thomas’s head. Thomas yelped.

“You deserved that too. Now I’m flustered, pissed off  _and_  I have blue balls. Thanks Thomas, really.”

Thomas fluttered his eyelashes at Newt sweetly. He pressed closer to Newt and pulled his hand from under the blanket. He wrapped it around Newts shoulders and leaned his head towards Newts ear.

“You know it’s kind of a turn on watching you squirm in public.”

“Fuck off.” Newt turned away, refusing to drop his pissed off exterior.

Thomas hummed, “I really want to fuck you right now.”

Newt inhaled sharply. “You’re a bloody prick.”

“What, you don’t want to ride this beautiful cock?”

Newt let out a loud laugh, “Not when you say it like that, no."

Thomas pouted.

Newt gave him a sympathetic grin. “You’re awful at being sexy. You know that, right?”

Thomas scoffed, “Well, I do now.”

“Aww, little Tommy is just too innocent to be sexy.”

“Hey! I’ve killed people! I’m not innocent!”

Newt laughed again, “Yeah, when you were saving the buggin’ world.”

Thomas frowned, a bit over-dramatically.

“Do you find pleasure in bullying me? Because you’re being mean.”

Newt gasped, “I’m being mean? I’m sorry, who just _assaulted_ me in public?!”

“Assaulted! You bitch.”

“Hm. I’m the bitch now? You’re the one who was just going on and on about how hot I am.”

“You suck.”

“Oh, but you swallow Tommy.”

Thomas grinned. “Last time I checked  _you_  were the one on your knees.”

Newts face went red and he knocked his shoulder against Thomas’s.

Thomas pulled away and his face changed into a serious expression.

“Really though Newt, I uh, I wanna figure it out. With you.”

Newt played dumb. “Figure what out?” He asked, innocently blinking at Thomas.

Thomas’s cheeks welcomed a warm shade of pink.

“Sex.”

“Oh? I thought you knew what you were doing.”

Thomas scoffed. “Sorry, I’ve been too busy saving the world to find people to practice my moves on.”

Newt hummed teasingly. “That’s what cranks are for.”

“Ew! Gross! Get that image out of my head right now oh my god, Newt!”

Newt leaned his head on Thomas’s shoulder. “How about you picture me, riding you instead.”

“Fuck you, I’m gonna pop a boner.”

“How does it feel?”

“My dick?”

“No, you idiot, getting turned on in public?”

Thomas made a little “ohh” sound in realization. He thought about it for a moment. “Hot, because it was done by you.”

Newt cocked an eyebrow, “Well in that case, imagine me moaning your name."

“Okay, enough, I’m leaving you.”

Thomas stood up. Newt stood up too. “Not before I leave you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and sat back down. He reached forward and grabbed Newts wrist, pulling him into Thomas’s lap. Newt yelped in surprise, and Thomas groaned, he had underestimated the amount of weight that would hit him at once. Thomas released Newts wrist and wrapped his arms around Newts torso, pulling the boy into his chest. He placed his chin on Newts shoulder and hummed happily. Newt settled against Thomas.

“I love you, Newt.” Thomas said, his voice soft. Newt smiled. He turned his head toward Thomas, and Thomas moved so that he could kiss Newt. Newt smiled against Thomas’s mouth.

“I love you too.” He breathed, Thomas pressed his lips to Newts a second time.

“Lets go to bed.” Thomas suggested. Newt raised a questioning eyebrow, confusion washed over his features.

“We just had the longest buggin’ nap in history, are you seriously still tired?”

Thomas smirked. “I’m not tired. I just really  _really_  love you.”

“Oh?  _Oh_.”

“Yeah? Pretty much everyone is out here now, I think we’d be left alone. Let’s go to my room.”

Newt felt a wave of anxiety wash over him momentarily, but this was Thomas. He knew he wanted it. He loved Thomas.

“Okay, yeah, alright.”

Thomas stood up and offered a hand to Newt. Newt took it in his and pulled himself up. They walked hand in hand toward Thomas’s room. They were silent, both boys feeling a little nervous inside. Thomas was worried he would be as awful with this as he was with giving head, Newt was worried because he didn’t know what to do or what to expect. Fortunately for them, they both knew this was something they wanted.

Thomas reached his door first, he pulled it open and held it for Newt who shot him a small, gracious smile. Thomas shut the door behind them, and for a moment they stood there awkwardly.

Newt turned toward Thomas, and Thomas advanced forwards. He cupped Newts face in his palms and he pressed their mouths together. Thomas forgot how to breathe as he kissed Newt, they deepened it quickly. Their tongues rolled together softly, it was fiery but gentle. Newt was breathing heavily through his nose. Thomas began to walk the two of them backwards, Newt collapsed beneath him when his legs hit the side of Thomas’s bed. Thomas placed his hands on either side of Newt and climbed atop him. He pressed his knees down around Newts hips, straddling Newt. Thomas continued to kiss him, he gently bit Newts lip. Thomas finally pulled away, he looked down at Newt with warm eyes. Thomas grabbed the bottom of Newts shirt and pulled it up over his head, he tossed it onto the floor. He then discarded his own shirt. Newt pressed his hands against Thomas’s chest, he trailed his hands down to the waistline of Thomas’s pants. He ran his hands down and across Thomas’s crotch where there was an obvious boner. Thomas leaned forward again, he pressed his lips against Newts neck where there was already a mark from earlier that night. Thomas kissed it again, he made his way down to Newts collar bone, pressing sloppy kisses along the pale skin. Newt grabbed at Thomas’s hips, and then at Thomas’s belt. He blindly fumbled with the buckle as Thomas sucked another red spot on Newts collar bone, marking him. Newt eventually got through the buckle and zipper and slid Thomas’s pants down his toned thighs. Thomas pulled away and stood up, pulling his pants the rest of the way down. Newt stood up as well and Thomas grabbed the waistline of the blondes pants, yanking Newt toward him. Thomas undid Newts buckle and Newt unintentionally tangled their arms together by reaching past the elastic of Thomas’s underwear. He palmed at Thomas’s erection and Thomas pulled Newts pants and boxers off him. They both kicked off their remaining clothing and paused to look at each other.

“Fuck, Newt you’re so beautiful.”

Thomas pushed Newt back onto the bed, he wrapped his hand around Newts erection. He slid his thumb over the tip, making Newt whine.

“I want to fuck you so badly.” Thomas breathed, his voice heavy with lust.

“Okay, so do it.”

Thomas kissed Newt once more, it was harsh at first, but he softened it quickly.

Thomas pulled away, his eyes were shining.

“I love you Newt.”

Thomas leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching. “So goddamn much.”

Newt couldn’t help but smile, “I love you too Tommy. So much.”

Thomas shut his eyes, a small smile splayed across his lips.

He was happy. Finally, they were both truly, truly happy.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos on this story. I'm so glad I could bring the idea to life, and that you all enjoyed it! I wouldn't have finished this without you. I also could not have done this without my friend Kayla. She was my beta for this and she helped me so much with so many ideas. Thank you Kayla for helping me with this crazy fic, I love you! And to all my readers, I love you guys.


End file.
